Mission Gone Wrong
by Whipped Coffee
Summary: Twelve blind mice lost in the maze route, looking for the easiest possible way out. /SakuSasu, ShikaIno, NejiTen, NaruHina/
1. Chapter 01

**Mission Gone Wrong  
**_By: Whipped Coffee _

_- _

_**Disclaimer  
**Sadly, I don't own Naruto…  
Never did, never will… _

_- _

**Chapter One—**_Abandoned_!

_ "Got it?" Tsunade asked, looking at the four former senseis. _

_ "And you're sure that they won't kill us once this is all over?" Kakashi asked. _

_"Of course not," Tsunade said, waving her hand, dismissing the silly idea. "They can't and won't kill you. In fact, they'll probably be thanking us!" _

_"How would they be thanking us if we left them—?" _

_"Kakashi, just do what I tell you to do without any questions!" Tsunade snapped. "This will work!" _

_"But it would be suspicious if we took them on a mission… I mean, most of them are Chuunin and even some are Jounin!" Kurenai said. _

_"Well, there could be a problem with that…" Tsunade said, going into deep thinking. _

_"You mean you haven't thought about that yet…?" Kurenai asked. _

_"Just say it's a very important mission," Tsunade replied, ignoring Kurenai's comment. "To hunt down a missing nin." _

_"Do you really think they're going to fall for that?" Asuma asked. "Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke are bound to find something suspicious about that." _

_"Well, make something up to prevent them from finding out!" Tsunade said. _

_At this point, Gai would've shouted something about youth, but he was sulking in the corner of Tsunade's room, muttering incoherent things. The rest of them ignored him, getting back to the subject. _

_"Okay, so I trust you four will lead them to the forest, without any suspicion?" Tsunade asked, eyeing Gai, who was still in the corner. _

_Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi nodded. Tsunade dismissed them, leaving her alone with a weeping Gai. _

_"…Gai?" _

_Gai suddenly stood up from the corner, and looked at Tsunade with determined eyes. "Don't worry, Tsunade-sama! I shall complete this mission!" And with that, he disappeared off to the worlds unknown. _

_Tsunade sighed, looking around her office. "Shizune!" She barked. "I need sake!" _

-

_'They'll probably be arriving around this time,' _Tsunade thought, grinning as she looked out the window.

She brought the sake up to her mouth, chuckling. _'This is going to be an interesting week.' _

"Kakashi… are you sure it's around here?" Sakura asked, stopping at a tree.

"Yes, pretty sure." Kakashi answered, also stopping.

The rest of the former team 7 stopped. Naruto made a face. "This doesn't even look like a place where missing-nins could be hiding!"

"You never know Naruto," Kakashi said. "Now let's hurry; we need to get there quickly."

As they got started again, Sakura was still confused as to why they were on a mission together. "Tell me again why Tsunade-sama would put us together again?"

"Sakura, this is a missing-nin we're talking about. Would you want to take him on without any help?" Kakashi asked, as they took a sudden turn in a direction.

"No… but why are you here? Wouldn't we just be put in a group with other chuunins are jounins? Shouldn't you be teaching your new group of genin—?"

"Sakura, stop asking so many questions," Kakashi sighed. "Besides—it was Hokage-sama's orders for me to accompany you to hunt down the missing-nin. Why? I have no idea. Maybe you should ask her when we get back from the mission. And my team of genin are taking a break today, since Hokage-sama asked me to go with you. Any other questions?"

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted. "I still don't get why Tsunade-baachan asked you to come! We would've done fine on our own!"

"Dobe," Sasuke hissed. "He just explained why. Do **you **want to take on a missing-nin by yourself?"

Naruto grumbled, but didn't say anything back to Sasuke. Sasuke seemed quite satisfied with shutting Naruto up.

"Well done, Sasuke," Kakashi said.

Sasuke grunted. Team 7 continued to race to their destination, which will be in a few minutes, or even seconds.

-

"Alright, we're here," Kakashi said, as he stopped at a clearing.

Sakura and Naruto looked around while Sasuke put his hands on the back of his head and eyes closed. Sakura muttered to herself about something, while Naruto looked plain confused.

"What? There's nothing here!" Naruto wailed.

There really was nothing there. Only trees surrounding them, with a big, wooden house near them.

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I DARE YOU TO SAY IT TO MY FACE!" Naruto screamed.

"I said… SHUT UP DOBE!" Sasuke yelled, finally opening his eyes.

"Oh boy…" Sakura smacked her head.

The two of them continued to bicker until Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up!! Both of you!!" She yelled.

_'Thank God I'm not on the same team as them anymore…' _Sakura thought, as the two were having a glaring contest with each other. She smiled softly, though. _'But I've missed they're arguing… as weird as that is.'_

Little did they know, Kakashi was no where to be found…

-

"Yooosh! Let the springtime of youth spread with this awesome mission!" Lee yelled.

Gai had anime tears streaming on his face.

"LEE! You've grown up! I'm so proud! Let the springtime of youth be!" Gai yelled.

Lee started to have anime tears.

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

They started hugging, stopping at a tree. Magically, a sunset appeared, but it was only 6 PM, and still quite sunny.

Tenten sweat-dropped.

"Alright, alright, break it up," Tenten said, sighing while pulling them apart from each other.

"Shouldn't we be going?" Neji asked, clearly annoyed.

Lee and Gai seem to have not heard Neji, or just too caught up in their hugging moment. Tenten had already given up pulling them apart, seeing as though it didn't work anyways.

"When do you think they'll be done?" Tenten asked, sighing once again.

"Hn."

Tenten rolled her eyes. Conversations between them always went on like this. Sometimes they would actually exchange full sentences. Seeing that they weren't going to break up anytime soon, Tenten decided to strike up a conversation with the ice cold Hyuuga.

"Doesn't it seem odd that we have a mission together…? And with Gai-sensei too…" Tenten said.

"We're going after a missing-nin," Neji stated.

"Yes but… three of use without Gai-sensei would've been enough… right?"

Neji grunted, but was wondering that to himself, also. _'What Tenten said is reasonable.'_

"The missing-nin must be powerful, then," Neji said.

"Yeah… you're probably right," Tenten said. _'He always is…'_

Tenten sighed again. "I should probably break them up… this is taking longer than usual."

As Tenten took off to break the two green beasts up, Neji couldn't help but wonder about what Tenten said. _'It is suspicious…' _

Finally getting them to break apart, Neji started taking off, not waiting for Gai or Lee.

"Let's go already, ne?" Tenten asked, jumping off already, running after Neji.

"Ahhh! The springtime of youth is going all around!" Gai yelled, with them catching up with the others.

As they approached closer, Gai made a quick slip and ran away before anyone could notice.

-

"I'm hungry…" Chouji whined.

"WHAT?! You just ate less than an hour ago!" Ino screamed.

"But that was less than an hour ago…" He argued.

"Pft… this is troublesome…" Shikamaru said.

"How could you be hungry again?!" Ino shouted.

Chouji ignored Ino, and leaned towards Shikamaru. "She seems to be more shouty than usual…"

"She's probably PMSing…" Shikamaru muttered.

Too bad Ino heard that. "What did you say?!?!"

Asuma chuckled, slipping away…

-

"We're almost there." Kurenai said.

"What is this mission about, Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Yeah!" Kiba agreed. "What mission is worth dragging me out of the bathroom when I was taking a shower???!"

Kurenai sighed. "You'll see."

Kiba didn't say anymore, and Hinata didn't question. Shino was being his usual self, not saying anything, and just following. _'At least they didn't press further,' _Kurenai thought. _'I wonder how Kakashi, Asuma and Gai are doing…'_

Kurenai slipped away, knowing that her students were already there.

* * *

_'kays, so I decided something. I wanted to rewrite this fanfic, so I did:D Lols. I thought about it at first, deciding if I should rewrite it or not. I was thinking about deleting it, and posting it up, but then I didn't want to lose my precious reviews lols xD MmMmm… But will posting this up get rid of my reviews for the first chapter though…? x.x" I don't know lols. _

_Mmkays then :) _

review plox :)


	2. Chapter 02

**Mission Gone Wrong  
**_By: Whipped Coffee _

_- _

_**Disclaimer  
**Sadly, I don't own Naruto…  
Never did, never will… _

_- _

**Chapter 2—**You've got to Be Kidding Me

"WOULD YOU BE QUIET ALREADY!?" Sakura screamed.

Obviously, the other two were still arguing. When Sakura suddenly yelled at them _again_, they both stopped and stared at Sakura. Sasuke scoffed and turned away.

"DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT KAKASHI-SENSEI IS MISSING?!" Sakura yelled, still screaming.

"Stop yelling… It's so troublesome," a sudden voice said tiredly.

"Shikamaru?" Sakura looked from where the voice came from.

She looked at a tree, where Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino were standing.

"Forehead Girl, what are you doing here?" Ino asked, with a hint of distaste in her voice.

"No, Ino-pig, what are _you_ doing here?" Sakura asked, narrowing her eyes.

Even though they still got over the feud from when they were kids, the two still argued and bicker every time they see each other. And this happens to be one of those times.

"I asked-"

"AHH! Sakura-chan! Have you come to witness me to do well on this mission?" Lee yelled, jumping down from the tree, trying to hug Sakura.

Lucky for her, she moved just in time. Lee crashed into a tree when she dodged. He looked at her, anime tears on his face, whimpering slightly.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke said, glaring at a certain Hyuuga prodigy.

"Uchiha," Neji said, also glaring at the Uchiha prodigy.

Tenten sweat-dropped at their greetings.

"Tenten, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, recovering from Lee's sudden burst.

Lee had recovered from his crash, and had started talking to himself about doing push-ups, sit-ups, and whatever he can do to gain Sakura's love.

"I was wondering the same thing," Tenten said.

Over the years, the two had become friends quickly. Along with Ino and Hinata, the four became close friends, even though they weren't put on missions regularly.

Naruto, was the only was VERY confused. He was running around hysterically, wanting to get answers quickly. Like always, everyone ignored him, trying to block out his screams and questions.

"What happened?! Why are there other teams here!?" Naruto yelled.

"Stop your yelling, it's getting annoying," Kiba said, suddenly coming in.

"KIBA!?" Naruto yelled, pointing at him.

Kiba swatted his hand away, and glared at him. Hinata and Shino came out, behind him. Naruto looked and was more confused then ever, pestering Kiba to answer his questions.

"This is weird, considering the other 3 teams being here…" Sakura mumbled.

"HEY! WHERE'S KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled, suddenly realizing that Kakashi was gone.

"I sound that minutes ago… does anyone ever listen to me?!" Sakura yelled.

"Now that you mention it, where's Gai-sensei?" Tenten asked, looking around.

"Awww… where's Asuma-sensei? He promised me dinner…" Chouji said sadly.

"THERE'S NO TIME TO BE THINKING ABOUT THAT!" Ino yelled, hitting his head.

"Pft… Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Let's get outta here," Neji said, clearly annoyed with the noise.

He activated his Byakugan, jumping onto a tree branch to see if there were anyway out.

"Don't even bother to try…" Shino said.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked.

"We noticed Kurenai-sensei was missing, so we tried to go out of the forest, but it was just like a maze." Kiba said.

"This is definitely suspicious…" Neji muttered under his breath.

"Even with Hinata's Byakugan, we couldn't find a way out." Kiba added.

"Can we settle this later? I'm tired…" Sakura said.

Everyone looked at her.

"Well aren't you?"

Everyone mumbled something.

"But where can we go?" Ino asked.

"There's a house over there!" Sakura said, pointing to the direction.

Everyone turned to where she was pointing, seeing there was a wooden house near the edge of the clearing. With a blink of an eye, everyone was running to it.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Sakura yelled as she dashed after them.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said, as he trudged towards the house.

-

"You. Have got. To be. Kidding. Me." Ino said, staring at the house.

It was not very comfy, but there were only 6 rooms, taking up most of the space, and no stove nor bathroom.

"There are only 6 rooms, how are we going to sleep then?" Naruto asked, more like whined.

"We split up, duh!" Kiba yelled.

"I get to have a room with Sakura!" Lee yelled.

"EWW! No way am I going to share a room with him!" Sakura yelled.

"Awww… Is someone a little shy? Don't worry; I'll share a room with Sasuke!" Ino yelled, hugging Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke glared and tried to shrug away, but no luck. Tenten sighed, rolling her eyes at the same time.

"I want to have a room with Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, smiling like an idiot while putting his arm around Hinata. Hinata's face grew as red as a tomato.

"Get. Your. Hand. Of. Hinata-sama." Neji said through his gritted teeth, giving him a death glare.

Naruto suddenly backed away from him and her,

"Eheheheheehehehehehehe… Sorry?" Naruto said nervously.

"You better be…" Neji said, calming down.

"Let's get over with this rooming stuff… this is turning troublesome…" Shikamaru said.

"How about… we draw straws! Since everyone is unhappy, why don't we pick!" Kiba said, happy that he came up with such a brilliant plan.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Sorry, but do you see any straws around here!?" Ino yelled.

"She really does seem to be shouty today…" Shikamaru muttered to Chouji. Chouji nodded. "How troublesome…" He said with a sigh.

"Then we'll use these!" Kiba picked up 12 sticks that were magically on the ground.

He bit his thumb and started writing the door numbers on the stick. He wrote the door number twice on a different stick, so then there will be two of the same room, meaning that whoever got the same room number, will have to share their room.

"Here! Pick a stick! I'll take the last one since I know which number is on a stick!" Kiba said, holding out the twelve sticks to everyone.

Everyone took a stick, looking at the number.

-

"I'm gonna take a shower!" Ino shouted.

"Ano… when we were looking for Kurenai-sensei, I saw a stream with a waterfall… and seeing there's no bathroom…" Hinata said quietly, looking at her feet.

"Really? That'll be great! Hinata! Let's go since you know the way! You probably want to take a shower too!" Ino said, grabbing onto Hinata.

"Tenten, why don't you come too?" Ino added, dragging Hinata out.

"Sure, I'm up for it. Sakura, wanna come?" She asked, following Ino out, looking over her shoulder at Sakura.

"Sure!" Sakura agreed, walking out.

Tenten grinned as they walked out together, with Naruto trying to follow them. "Hey, I want to come too!" Naruto whined.

"Girls only you pervert!" Sakura yelled, hitting him on the head.

Naruto grumbled, rubbing his head and walked back into the house where the others were smirking at him.

"Geez, I think he's hanging around Jiraiya too much…" Sakura mumbled.

Tenten laughed as they started heading towards Hinata and Ino, who were waiting outside.

-

As the girls chatted their way towards the waterfall, with Hinata leading them, they stopped in their tracks when they first saw the waterfall. The noise was deafening, causing them to shout to be heard over the roaring of the water.

"This is sooooo cool!" Ino yelled, running towards the stream.

Sakura agreed, nodding her head. Tenten closed her eyes, taking in deep breaths, smelling the fresh air. Hinata smiled, knowing that Ino was happy to see the fresh water. The girls took off their clothes, and jumped into the stream.

"This feels sooooo good!" Sakura yelled over the waterfall.

"Yeah! It's a long time since I was this relaxed taking a bath!" Tenten screamed.

"Doesn't it feel good Hinata?" Ino asked, as she took out her ponytail and Tenten taking out her buns.

"Hai… It does…" Hinata said, blushing.

"C'mon! It's only us girls! You don't have to be shy!" Sakura yelled.

Hinata looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, it does feel good!" Hinata said loudly this time.

-

Back with the guys, they were immensely bored out of their minds. Like always, Sasuke and Neji were leaning against the wall opposite of each other, also bored, but not showing it. Naruto was standing up, thinking of ways to pass time while Shikamaru was sitting on the ground, with the wall propping him up. Kiba was sitting on the ground, playing with Akamaru, who was the only one who wasn't bored. Shino was as quiet as ever, standing and leaning against the wall. Lee was doing push ups as always.

"This is troublesome…" Shikamaru said, deciding to break the silence.

"You think everything is troublesome!" Naruto yelled.

"Because it is…" Shikamaru sighed.

Naruto pouted as he started pacing around the room.

"Akamaru and I will search for food! Meanwhile, why don't you start the fire?" Kiba suggested, running off with Akamaru barking and following after him.

Shino didn't say anything, but headed out as well. The others knew where he was going, but even if they didn't, it wouldn't matter. Shino could handle himself in situations.

"Yooosh! I too will not lose! I will search for food!" Lee yelled as he ran out.

There was a sudden noise in the house. Naruto looked at Chouji with an annoyed face.

"How'd he get to sleep so fast?!" Naruto yelled, who stopped in his tracks and stared at Chouji.

-

(Naruto's POV)

'_Why is he always eating and sleeping… Geez, I wonder how he-'_

"AHHH! HOT! IT'S HOT!" I suddenly yelled, while everyone looked at me with great interest.

I started running everywhere, until the searing pain died down. I glared at Sasuke. He smirked.

'_Geez, I can't understand that guy…'_

"This is troublesome…" Shikamaru yawned.

-

(Normal POV)

Neji was sitting, meditating with his eyes closed. Sasuke was near the fire, throwing in some sticks. Chouji didn't even bother to go to his room and sleep. He was snoring rather loudly, which sometimes would get on Naruto's nerve, and Neji. Shikamaru was on the floor, staring at the ceiling, probably imagining it was the sky. Naruto, he was – well, he was observing everyone.

Suddenly, an evil smile cam to his face.

"Hey, hey… Wanna do something fun?" Naruto asked, with an odd glint in his eye.

Neji opened an eye.

"Your idea of fun is eating ramen," Neji said, closing his eye and going back to meditating.

"HEY! That **is** fun! And no! That was not what I was about to say," Naruto said. Not hearing any other interruptions, he continued. "I meant… why don't we spy on the girls!" He said giddily.

Sasuke scoffed, and looked at Naruto with a smirk. "Sakura's right, you have been hanging around Jiraiya too much."

"What's that?! And when have _you_ ever agreed with Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke said, now glaring at him.

Naruto glared back.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Well, why don't we? It's not like we're going to get caught, and there's nothing else to do here!" Naruto protested.

No one seemed to be objecting against that, but neither one of them seemed to agree with him. Naruto scrunched his face.

_'This is going to be harder than I thought…' _

-

"Tenten! Your hair is so nice when it's down!" Ino exclaimed, trying to get to Tenten's hair.

Tenten widened her eyes slightly as she swam away from Ino, bumping into Sakura slightly, who suddenly reached out and touched her hair as well.

"Yeah, why don't you put it down more often?" Sakura asked, feeling Tenten's wet hair.

Tenten didn't say anything at first. She sighed as she dove underwater, turning up next to Hinata, who was a little surprised.

"It gets in the way of my training," Tenten said.

"But you look great with it down…" Hinata complimented.

"If I leave it down, when I'm on a mission, the next thing I know, I'd probably be bald already!" Tenten said, laughing.

"I guess that's true…" Ino said.

"Let's talk about something else." Tenten said.

It was Sakura's turn to sigh now.

"Do you ever wonder what will happen to your love lives?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura! You sound those desperate commercials trying to make money," Tenten said.

"But do you?" Sakura asked again, sighing as she had this dreamy look on her face.

"I do!" Ino suddenly yelled, causing the girls to look at her with interest. Noticing that she had all the attention, she continued. "Sometimes… Sasuke is just an arrogant bastard…" Ino said, sighing.

"Scratch that. He IS an arrogant bastard." Ino sighed once again.

"Giving up on him so easily eh?" Tenten teased.

"Yea, he was starting to get on my nerve with that attitude of his anyways," Ino grumbled. "I mean, I'm starting to think he's gay…"

Sakura looked at Ino with wide eyes. "Are you serious?"

Ino nodded knowingly. "I mean… think about it. Who passes a chance to sleep with a girl??"

Tenten laughed. "I don't think that he's gay. I mean… he's been going on about how he wants to restore his clan… he wouldn't be doing that if he was gay, would he?"

Ino raised her brow. "There are ways to get a baby with gay marriage…"

Hinata widened her eyes. Sakura stifled her giggles, and Tenten burst out laughing.

"How do you know that?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, you know these things eventually," Ino said, grinning.

Hinata started to giggle, which caused the other two to laugh.

-

With no idea how he did it, Naruto led the way towards the waterfall with the rest of the guys trailing behind him. They made it sneakily and hid behind a bush. Unfortunately, they missed out on what Ino had said about Sasuke.

"What do you think that they're talking about?" Naruto asked when he heard their laughter.

None of the guys answered him. Neji looked at the girls. What caught his eye, was a certain brunette girl…

* * *

_Yeah… during my revision it became longer! Lols. I realized so much things I missed… And I have to say, it was sorta poorly written, lols. I don't get how my reviewers continued to read the story… o.o Lols. But even so… I'm glad I decide to rewrite this :) _

Review Ploxxxx(:


	3. Chapter 03

**Mission Gone Wrong  
**_By: Whipped Coffee _

_- _

_**Disclaimer  
**Sadly, I don't own Naruto…  
Never did, never will… _

_- _

**Chapter 3—**_Blackout_!

(Neji's POV)

I didn't know that I was staring at the weapon mistress. Although I didn't see much of her, I was awed. I didn't know myself that I was staring at her shoulders, the way it shook when she laughed.

"Hyuuga, are you enjoying the view?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

I snapped back to reality. I glared at him. I felt something slide down to my lips.

'_Blood…'_

Naruto laughed, with Sasuke smirking. I glared at both of them, and was ready to bite off their heads.

-

(Normal POV: Girls Side)

As the four girls continued their laughter, Hinata couldn't help but look at the bushes. There was something there, and she could feel it. She stared at the bushes worriedly, ignoring the splashes and shouts from her three friends.

"Hinata! Are you okay? You seem out of it!" Ino shouted, the first to notice that Hinata was dazing off.

The other two stopped their splashing, and looked at Hinata. Hinata turned back to them. She was sure there was something there. "Ano… I just wanted to tell something to you guys…" Hinata said, quietly.

-

Neji, as you probably guessed, had already beaten the crap out of those guys. Naruto was on the floor, rubbing his cheek, seeing that there was a scratch on it, and it was bleeding. Sasuke, on the other hand, received less damage than Naruto had, for he had avoided some of the Hyuuga's fury attacks.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru said with a sigh. He was the only smart one, who didn't laugh at Neji, since he had once seen the Hyuuga's fury before.

"What was that for?" Naruto whispered loudly.

Neji glared at him and turned away. Naruto hmphed and also turned away, rubbing his nose in the process, which was currently bleeding. Sasuke glared at Neji, and turned his attention to the girls, who were whispering to each other.

Naruto also turned his attention to the girls. When he saw Hinata, the blood came out faster, and there was more flowing out of his nose.

"Stop staring at her!" Neji hissed as he hit him on the head.

Naruto rubbed his head with one hand, as the other one was preoccupied with holding his nose.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru said once again.

"Oh, you who **I** like?" Tenten asked loudly.

"Who!" The girls (except Hinata) yelled.

At that point, all of the guys (but more like Neji) stopped what they were doing, and turned their attention to the girls, knowing that this was the subject that they most wanted to hear.

"Sasuke Uchiha is like, the CUTEST guy! He is like, sooooo hot, and cool! _Way_ better than Neji! You wouldn't mind, would you, Sakura?" Tenten squealed un-Tenten-like.

Sakura giggled. "Of course not! I like Neji! He's the best! I think that Neji is _way_ better than that stuck-up Uchiha!" Sakura yelled.

Neji glared at Sasuke, while Sasuke glared Neji.

"You know what I think? I think now that Naruto's kinda cute!" Ino yelled.

Shikamaru flung open his eyes and looked at Naruto to Ino, Ino to Naruto, and repeating that process every now and then out of disbelief.

"Ano… Shikamaru's cool… I guess…" Hinata said.

Now, every boy was staring at each other. '_This is messed up…'_ was what every boy was thinking.

"Let's get outta here before we're caught…" Naruto said.

"Hn, the only smart thing you've said so far…" Sasuke said.

"What was that?" Naruto said a bit loud.

-

"Let's go…" Tenten said quietly, as Hinata gave them the heads up that the guys were distracted.

Tenten was the first one to get to the grassy land, putting on her clothes fast. The others followed her lead, trying to put on their clothes as fast as Tenten.

As soon as they were fully dressed, Sakura gave Hinata a questioning look, as if asking, "Are they still distracted?" Hinata, knowing fully well what Sakura was trying to ask her, nodded. Ino grinned, and they crept quietly out of sight, and around the bushes, where the guys were hiding.

-

Now the guys, unaware of what the girls were up to, were trying to crawl away from the bushes. Naruto was the first one in the line, while Sasuke was right behind him. Neji came next, followed by Shikamaru.

"Would you be quiet and get moving!" Neji snapped.

"Hurry up, or this'll get troublesome…" Shikamaru said.

"Sasuke, I dare you to say that to me again!" Naruto said louder this time.

"There's no point in saying it again, if you already know what I had said…" Sasuke smirked.

"Why you-" Naruto started, but everything turned black for them.

-

Back at the house, Chouji woke up, feeling suddenly hungry. He looked around, noticing that no one was in the house with him.

"Ehh? Where is everyone?"

* * *

_): Short, I know… I couldn't really make it longer in the revision process, since I didn't want to add anything that might change the story x.x But I tried to put more description in it, one thing that I noticed I lacked in this story x.x" _

Review Ploxx :)


	4. Chapter 04

**Mission Gone Wrong  
**_By: Whipped Coffee _

_- _

_**Disclaimer  
**Sadly, I don't own Naruto…  
Never did, never will… _

_- _

**Chapter 4—**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Back in Konoha, the senseis were having a swell time watching their former teams' pain. Tsunade was grinning to herself, thinking that she did the right thing to send the former teams' to the mountain.

"I was right… this **is** a fun week!" Tsunade said, grinning with joy.

"This is fun! This is going to give me great ideas for my book!" Jiraiya said, also grinning, and laughing maniacally at the same time, writing a few notes on his paper.

"Can I have the first copy?" Kakashi asked, with a bit of what sounded like hope in his voice

Everyone sweat dropped as Jiraiya and Kakashi talked it out.

"You do realize what will happen when they find out?" Kurenai asked worriedly.

"Aww, don't be such a worrywart, Kurenai." Asuma said, puffing out smoke.

"Yea, if they do find out, we'll just use this as blackmail. I mean, that's what it is for, right?" Kakashi said, once the whole deal with Jiraiya was talked all over.

Kurenai sighed. "There's no changing your minds, right?" Kurenai asked.

"Nope," everyone said in unison.

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" Shizune yelled, barging into the room with stacks of papers in her arm.

"What now Shizune?" Tsunade asked.

"I got more work for you!"

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Tsunade asked.

"But-" Shizune took a moment to realize who was in the room with Tsunade. "Why are you all here? Anko, aren't you suppose to be a mission?" Shizune asked in confusion when she set the papers down on Tsunade's desk.

Anko looked up. "Heh… Finished it! We're watching a nice fun show!" Anko replied.

Shizune sat down, and all of them directed their attention to the screen, where the nine rookies and Gai's team are.

"By the way, have you seen Gai?" Tsunade asked.

"Better off with him not here." Kakashi said.

Everyone nodded their heads, and continued watching.

-

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HOW I MISS HIM SO DEARLY! TENTEN! NEJI!" Gai yelled, tissues surrounding him.

Pedestrians eyed him, and so did the people in the restaurant he was at. Some were muttering and pointing at him, wondering why he was at that state. Others… ran away, a bit frightened at his reactions.

"THEY MUST BE LIVING THEIR YOUTH RIGHT NOW! GO LEE!" Gai yelled, punching a fist in the air, still crying.

-

No one spoke, for some (or rather two) didn't bother, and the other ones were asleep. Or, at least, one was asleep while one was unconscious.

"Ugh… Why do I feel like I just threw up?" Naruto asked, opening his eyes slowly and groaning at the same time.

His mouth felt a little sour, and his lungs were filled with a sour smell every time he took in deep breaths. Naruto yawned a little, smelling his own breath, which smelled horrible, by the way.

"Because you did…" Shikamaru said, awaking from his little nap that he took.

Naruto's eyes flew open, bewildered. "AHHHHH! WHAT IS THIS?!" Naruto yelled, staring in shock in front of him on the ground.

In front of him was a **big** puddle of threw-up ramen, which was an oddly, sickly, yellow color.

"MY RAMEN!" Naruto cried, weeping.

"Shut it, dobe. Can't you see that we're in a bigger mess than your ramen?!" Sasuke screeched, clearly annoyed at the fact that Naruto hadn't stop screaming when since he woke up.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, and was about to retort back when he noticed something. "Why are you… tied up?" He asked, raising a brow.

"You're tied up too," Neji said, as if stating that it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"We're all tied up," Shikamaru added.

Naruto looked around. It was true. They were all tied up, on a tree, just behind the house. "Uh… did anyone remember what happen last time?" Naruto asked.

No one answered. Wait, no one even bothered to answer, since it was so obvious.

"Looks like you guys woke up from your little nap…" A voice said.

The guys looked at the person who said that.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke and Neji just closed their eyes from the annoying scream that Naruto yelled out. Shikamaru… he just fell back asleep.

-

In the woods, where Shino and Kiba were getting their dinner, they were suddenly distracted by a sudden scream that made them stop. Kiba looked up at the sky, seeing a few birds fly away from a tree.

"Shino, did you hear that?" Kiba asked, thinking that he must be going crazy, hearing a scream from nowhere.

"…Sounds like someone screamed…" Shino said, and continued looking for food.

Kiba sweat dropped. _'Not the answer I was looking for… but okay…'_

"Arff!" Akamaru said.

-

Meanwhile, while Lee was searching for his batch of food, he also heard the scream. Lee stopped what he was doing, and stood up, straining his ears to hear something else.

"Hmm? What was that?" Lee scratched his chin for a moment. "AHHH! The youth is too beautiful to last!" Lee smiled, and went back to picking foods.

-

"What did you think when you were spying on us!" Ino screamed, clearly outraged.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-we…" Naruto stammered, who was afraid to death from Ino's wrath.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD TALK?!" Sakura yelled, throwing a shuriken at him.

It nearly hit his head, but the shuriken was just right above him. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly, seeing as though it would just get him more shurikens thrown his way, not to mention kunais too.

Shikamaru opened his eye, hearing the racket. "What's with all this troublesome noise?" He asked tiredly.

Ino turned to him, and threw several kunais at him. He opened his eyes, wide. But lucky for him, all the kunais was around his head, outlining it.

"That was… close…" Shikamaru said.

Tenten looked at Neji. "Why did you go along with it!" She yelled.

"…Why are you freaking out now? You knew all along that we were there…" Neji pointed out.

Tenten looked at him. "That doesn't matter! Answer my question!" Tenten yelled.

"SASUKE! I DIDN'T THINK THAT YOU WOULD GO ALONG WITH IT EITHER!" Sakura screamed.

"…Dobe's idea…"

"AND WHEN DID YOU EVER LISTEN TO HIM!"

"…"

Sakura continued to yell at him while Ino yelled at Shikamaru and Tenten at Neji. Hinata looked at Naruto shyly, not sure of what to with Naruto, since she didn't want to hurt him like how the others were hurting the other guys.

"Naruto-kun… why… did you spy… on… us…?" Hinata said quietly, thinking that asking him would resolve the problem.

"I uh… there was nothing to do…" Naruto said, afraid of what Hinata was going to do to him, forgetting that Hinata was the timid kind of girl.

The other three girls immediately stopped talking, and turned their attention to him. Naruto closed his eyes tightly, afraid of the pain that he was going to receive.

"NOTHING TO DO!?!"

-

After the four girls had finished their business with the guys', they came into the house, still a little angry.

"That should take care of them…" Ino said hotly, throwing a glare over her shoulder.

"It better! To think that Sasuke would actually stoop so low to spy on us! I mean, I would understand if Naruto did it, since he's been hanging around Jiraiya-sama, but Sasuke?!" Sakura yelled in disbelief.

"I never knew that Neji-nii-san would spy on us…" Hinata said.

"Hey! Guys!" Kiba yelled, running up to them.

They turned their attention to him. "At least Shino, Kiba and Lee didn't spy on us…" Tenten said under her breath, but loud enough for the others to hear her.

The girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Look! I found a lot of food!" Kiba said, showing them fruits.

"WOW!" Sakura said, immediately forgetting what the boys had done before.

-

At the first look, you could tell something happened to them. There were bruises and weapons around all of them.

"Ouch…" Neji murmured, thinking that no one would hear him.

"Hn… not so tough now, huh, Hyuuga?" Sasuke said, smirking at the Hyuuga.

Neji glared at the Uchiha. "Shut up… you should be telling that to yourself, Uchiha." Neji said.

The staring, no, glaring contest began.

"How troublesome… to get beaten by a bunch of girls…" Shikamaru said tiredly, closing his eyes once again, trying to sleep away the pain that Ino brought him.

"Yeah… that hurt a lot…" Naruto whined as he started kicking against the tree that he was tied up on.

Everyone directed their attention to him. Neji and Sasuke's glaring contest stopped, so that they could glare at Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Hinata didn't even put a scratch on you." Shikamaru said.

"She only made your rope tighter," Neji said.

"But at least you can BREATHE!" Naruto yelled.

-

"This stuff is good, Lee!" Tenten said, chewing on a piece of food that Lee brought back minutes after Kiba had arrived.

"Yeah! Shino, this is good too!" Ino exclaimed.

They were all around the fire that Sasuke had made—before he followed Naruto to spy on the girls, that is.

"…My bugs did the job of picking it up…" Shino replied, calmly eating his portion of the food that he and Kiba collected.

"You… you… you… mean… your bugs touched this?" Ino asked.

Shino nodded his head, raising a brow, even though the others couldn't see this. He had the look that said, "You got a problem with that?"

"I think… I felt something move in my mouth… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ino yelled hysterically, running around, screaming and waving her hands in the air.

Shino looked at her, thinking for a moment. "Spit… it… out…" Shino said.

Tenten raised her eyebrow at Shino, wondering why he was talking like that.

"SPIT OUT MY BUG!" Shino yelled.

He went chasing her. This made Ino more frantic, which made her run faster, which made Shino run faster. The whole chase became hysterical.

"Here, Ino!" Hinata got a bucket of water, no, LIQUID… and splashed it in her face.

Ino was in shock, and was standing there, with some… odd liquid dripping down from her face. Shino had stopped chasing Ino, and stopped shortly after her, but he didn't get splashed by the liquid.

"Gomen… it was suppose to be for you to…" Hinata looked down.

Ino started to cough, and out came the bug, landing in the puddle of the odd specimen that Hinata thought was water.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"My bug!" Shino bent down, trying to get his bug, when he stopped.

"Hinata… what is this…?" Shino asked quietly.

"Water of course… wait…" Hinata looked behind her. Her eyes opened wide when she realized that she was wrong. "G-g-gomen… that was… Naruto-kun's…"

Ino started to become more hysterical than before, realizing what Hinata was talking about.

"My bug!" Shino cried.

"This is…" Tenten started.

Sakura burst out laughing, with Tenten laughing with her. Hinata looked at Ino worriedly, hoping that she won't kill her for making such a mistake like that. Kiba stifled his laughter, and Lee couldn't help but laugh a bit himself.

"NARUTO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ino yelled.

-

"ACCHOOOO!" Naruto sneezed suddenly. "Someone's saying something bad about me!" Naruto yelled, as thousands of sneezes came to him

Everyone looked away, with a smirk on their face.

-

Ino was still yelling and screaming. But one thing was for sure—the puke from Naruto had dripped off on the floor. She suddenly realized something, and stopped yelling. She looked at Hinata, who probably was half scared to death already.

"HOW COULD YOU-!!"

**Splash! **

Cold water hit Ino's face, making her hair wet. Sakura put the bucket down to see Ino's reaction. Water dripped off Ino's face as she tried to remain calm.

"There! Now the throw-up is off!" Sakura said, laughing along with Tenten, who was red from laughter.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SMELL!" Obviously her attempt to remain calm had failed, and now she was angrier than before, but this time, she wasn't hysterical.

Tenten held out a cloth to Ino. Tenten had stopped laughing, but she was snickering now and then. "I think you better wash your-" Tenten said, and Ino quickly took the cloth.

Ino left quickly to the stream to wash her face. After Ino left, the girls remembered Shino. When they looked at him, he was as normal (For Shino that is…) as he could be, pretending like nothing ever happened.

There was an awkward silence. Kiba suddenly spoke up.

"Did something happen while we were gone?"

-

"HAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed, pointing at the screen.

Tsunade started choking on her sake. Jiraiya broke his pencil tip that he was writing with from laughing. Asuma started to choke on his cigarette. Kurenai was crying from laughing. Anko 'accidentally' swallowed her dango stick and is choking. Kakashi fell on the floor from laughing.

Shizune, being the only sane one there, shook her head at the others for laughing at Ino's embarrassment.

* * *

_Well, I guess this one was shorter than the actual chapter… by a page. x.x" Lols. But whatever. _

ReviewPlox;)


	5. Chapter 05

**Mission Gone Wrong  
**_By: Whipped Coffee _

_- _

_**Disclaimer  
**Sadly, I don't own Naruto…  
Never did, never will… _

_- _

**Chapter 5—**_Heartbroken_!

The next morning, the sun shone through the windows, waking everyone up—at least, some of them. They found themselves on the floor, some drooling, some not.

"Guess we fell asleep…" Tenten said, rubbing her eyes. She yawned and stretched a little before she started waking the others up.

She gently shook Sakura, and started to wake up the rest of the girls.

"Hmm?" Hinata asked, waking up and rubbing her left eye tiredly.

"Where's Ino?" Sakura asked, yawning.

"Probably out…" Tenten answered.

At that moment, Ino came into the room, walking a bit slowly. The expression on her face was sad, as if she just discovered something greatly depressing. "Hey guys…" Ino said sluggishly.

"Why so down?" Tenten asked, chuckling from the reminder of yesterday as soon as she saw Ino.

"Well—" Ino shot Tenten a look. "I just woke up and found myself here… I MISS MY ROOM!" Ino yelled.

"Is that all you miss?" Sakura said, mumbling halfway.

"What's with all the noise?" Kiba said, waking up.

"Where's Lee?" Tenten asked, fully awake now.

"He's outside… doing 100 push-ups or what-ever…" Ino said, rolling her eyes as she jerked her thumb behind her, where the door was.

"What about Shino and Chouji?" Hinata asked rubbing her right eye.

"I don't know… Probably went out to get food…" Ino mumbled, as she flopped on the couch.

"Knowing Chouji, he probably went to eat the food before bringing it back…" Sakura said, mumbling once again.

"So, what are we going to do all day?" Ino said, trying to cheer up.

"Ino, this is very weird of you… Are you sick?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

Ino glared at her, which Sakura returned with sticking out her tongue.

"Ano…" Hinata said.

"Guys… don't fight over a silly thing…" Tenten yawned.

"Guys… I think…" Hinata tried to say.

"IS THAT AN INSULT FOREHEAD GIRL?!" Ino yelled.

"NO! I WAS JUST ASKING INO-PIG!" Sakura yelled back.

"SHUT UP WOULD YOU?!" Kiba yelled.

"…" Ino and Sakura turned away from each other, arms crossed over their chests as they huffed.

"What were you saying Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"I have a feeling… that we forgot something…" Hinata said.

And like that, all the anger that Ino and Sakura had disappeared. Every girl scratched their head, trying to figure out what they were missing. Sakura shrugged.

"Must be your imagination," Sakura said.

-

Time passed, and soon, night came rolling around the corner. The girls', who are seemingly dense at this point, still didn't remember that they left the guys' outside. Kiba, Shino and Lee had once again gone to find more food, and Chouji had walked off to who-knows-where.

"This is sooooo boring…" Ino said.

Tenten and Hinata were lying on the floor, and Ino and Sakura were lying on the couch. Tenten couldn't help but think about what Hinata said before—that they had forgotten something.

"Seriously… I think Hinata was right… I think we forgot something…" Tenten said, scrunching her eyebrows as she tried to think back to what they had forgotten.

"Hmm… but what was it then?" Ino questioned.

"Hey! We're back!" Kiba yelled, with Shino and Lee following behind.

"Kiba, what do you think that we forgot?" Sakura asked.

Kiba raised a brow at the question, not knowing what Sakura meant. Sakura didn't seem to say anymore, so Kiba thought about it for a second before answering.

"Well… where are the others?" Kiba asked.

"Oh shit!" Ino yelled as she ran out of the house, finally realizing what they had forgotten.

"Ditto that!" Tenten yelled following Ino with Hinata and Sakura behind her.

Kiba looked at Shino, with his emotionless face and shrugged.

-

"Aww man! Are they gonna leave us out here tomorrow too!" Naruto whined, kicking his feet (once again) on the tree that he was tied to.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, which shut him up. They had been there overnight, and all of them were cranky, not to mention, hungry.

"Who knew they would be so mad? This is getting troublesome…" Shikamaru said.

"Because of the dobe's stupid idea…" Sasuke muttered, sending another glare towards the Uzumaki.

"HEY! Who told you to listen to my ideas?!" Naruto yelled, defending himself.

"Shut up would you! I'm trying to meditate!" Neji yelled.

"On a tree?" Naruto joked, trying to lighten things up.

Shikamaru snickered at that. That received a glare from the Hyuuga, to both the Nara and Uzumaki. Naruto stopped grinning at his own joke, and Shikamaru sighed. The girls entered at that time.

"Heh… We forgot that you were still out here…" Tenten said, laughing nervously, thinking of all the possible ways for Neji to kill her during one of their sparring matches when they get back to Konoha.

Sasuke and Neji glared at Tenten, which made her laugh nervously again. The other girls decided not to say anything which would get them into trouble, so they went to untie the ropes. Tenten then decided to untie Neji, with a nagging thought in the back of her mind that tying them up was a bad idea.

-

(Tenten's POV)

_'I knew that tying them up was a bad idea to begin with…_' I thought as I quickly slashed the rope binding Neji's hand together with a kunai. _'I should've never listened to Sakura and Ino… Now… I'm gonna be a dead weapons' mistress, and I'll never become as strong as Tsunade!!' _

I used the same kunai and sliced the rope that tied Neji to the tree. When the ropes fell down, I was afraid to look Neji in the eye, feeling pretty scared that he would probably gentle fist me to my death. I looked at Neji, with a bit of hope that he won't kill me.

To my surprise, he looked back at me with the same, cold eyes that I love very much… _'Yeah I admit it,' _I thought grimly. _'I'm in love with a smart-ass, cocky bastard. Sue me.'_

We were staring at each other for about like… three minutes before Sakura broke our moment with her yell. "Tenten! Neji! Let's go already!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh… okay…" I hid my disappointment that Sakura ruined out moment and tried to slip away, but failed miserably. He caught my wrist before I could get away.

"Tenten…" Neji said slowly, still holding tightly onto my wrist, as if he was thinking that once he let go, I'd run away.

"Uh… Huh?" I asked, distracted that he still had his hand around my wrist.

It felt nice… warm and gentle… but still rough at the same time. I hit myself mentally in the head. _'This isn't suppose to be the time to think about that…'_

"Do you like Uchiha?" Neji asked, his eyes piercing through my skin, as if he was seeing right through me.

"You mean Sasuke?" I asked, unsure why he was asking that question.

Neji nodded as his grip tightened around my wrist.

_'Why is he asking that…? Does he seriously think that I have a crush on the Uchiha—I mean Sasuke? Is he crazy?!' _I shook away my thoughts, which caused Neji to give me a sudden look, but still hold on to me, nevertheless.

"Um… well… he's uh… kinda cute…?" I said, knowing fully well at what he was asking.

"Well don't," Neji said as he walked away, dropping my wrist.

My arm fell beside me, and I suddenly miss the warmth of Neji's hand against my skin. '_Could Neji be… jealous? But that would be stupid… I mean, all he cares about is becoming stronger… But… he could… right? Never hurts to ask though…'_

"Er… why? Are you… jealous?" Tenten whispered the last word.

Neji suddenly stopped walking; his hair stopped swishing when he stopped. He turned around, looking at me with the cold eyes. "No. I only think of you as a teammate nothing more. Liking Uchiha would just get in the way of our training." Neji said, turning back and resumed his walk.

"Oh…"

I was heartbroken. But I couldn't help but think he was right. '_So… he doesn't like me… I knew it… But I was stupid enough to ask him… His only goal is to get stronger…'_

I was on the verge of tears, but I don't know why. I mean, I know that that was the answer that Neji would give, but I don't really know why. But deep inside, I can guess why.

'_Cheer up, Tenten! Neji doesn't like people who cry! But then again… he doesn't like me at all…'_

I felt a rain drop on my nose. I looked up at the sky. There was gonna be a storm, but it was just a few drops now.

"Rain…" I said.

I stretched out my hand, just in time to catch a fallen raindrop. "Odd how it's suddenly raining at a time like this…"

-

(Normal POV: With Sasuke and Sakura)

Sakura was walking behind Sasuke. They were before Neji and Tenten, but behind everyone else.

She couldn't help but wonder what happened with Neji and Tenten, and why they were so slow. She was sure that something must've happened, because… well, it just seemed that something **did **happen. She just didn't know what. But by the looks of it, it didn't look good…

Putting those feelings aside, Sakura looked at Sasuke from behind him, trying to catch a glimpse of him as she walked up to walk beside him.

-

(Sakura POV)

'_Why isn't he saying anything?' _I thought. _'The silence is really getting on my nerve…'_

"Sasuke… I'm uh… sorry about tying you up to that tree… and forgetting you there…" I said, trying to make a conversation.

He didn't say anything. Just kept walking on like I hadn't said anything. Like he'd done all these years.

I couldn't help but feel a bit taken back by his actions. I mean, I did know him after all these years, and it's not like him to just stop and talk to me like a normal person. But I didn't think he'd ignore me like that. Normally when I talk to him, he would just reply with a, "Hn," and then ignore me.

"I just want you to know that… I don't mean anything by hurting you!" I said. It seems like I was begging him to talk to me. Or at least it feels that way…

Sasuke turned around and looked at me. His onyx eyes locked with my emerald ones, and I couldn't help but blush.

"Sakura…" He started.

'_What if he… what if he… he's gonna tell me he loves me!'_

'**YES! ALL THOSE YEARS OF TRYING TO GET HIM TO TALK TO US AND IT WORKED!' **

I waited for the moment that I thought he was going to confess to me. After all these years… it finally paid off!

"Stop trying to make conversation. It's annoying." Sasuke said.

Before he turned around, he said two words that could crush your heart.

"You're annoying. Leave me alone, can't you?" Sasuke said, and continued walking.

After all these years, I can't believe that he would say those words to me again. I thought he felt something more than that when I…

I shook my head of those thoughts, and stopped walking. He didn't seem to notice, but why would he? I stared at his disappearing back, and resisted the urge to cry.

'_But… but…'_

'**He is sooooo cute when he's annoyed! Don't worry! We will get him another time! Yes! He WILL fall in love with me-er… us!' **

'He's… said…'

I looked on the floor. It suddenly became fascinating to me, though I have no idea why. The ground was muddy, and I felt a raindrop on my head,

"Rain…" Sakura said quietly, and continued walking, not too close to Sasuke.

-

(Normal POV: With Naruto and Hinata)

"Hinata! Why are you so quiet?" Naruto yelled.

Hinata was startled by that, and almost fell to the ground. Luckily, Naruto was able to catch her before she fell.

"Hinata! Are you okay?" Naruto yelled.

Realizing that she was in his arms, she fainted.

-

(Same POV: Shikamaru and Ino)

"Shikamaru! Why were you spying on us! I mean…" Ino rambled on and on and on.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru breathed out.

"NARA SHIKAMARU! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO A WORD I SAID?" Ino yelled.

Shikamaru was startled, and nearly fell down.

"You're so troublesome…" Shikamaru said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME?" Ino yelled again.

-

(Back in the house)

Tenten, seeing as though she was the last one trailing behind the group, was the last one to come back into the cabin. Most of the guys were already there, doing absolutely nothing. She noticed that Sakura was waiting for her in the front door, nodding to her as if she was telling her to follow her.

"Hey… what's with the sad face?" Ino asked Tenten and Sakura as soon as they got into the room.

"Sasuke… he said I'm annoying…" Sakura said tiredly as she sat on the bed that Hinata was resting on.

"He says that all the time… right?" Hinata asked, looking at Sakura.

"Yea... but this time… it seems to hurt more…" Sakura said, flopping back onto the bed.

"Know what you mean…" Tenten said as she herself sat on the other bed that Ino occupied.

"This is why I gave up on Sasuke! I mean! He shows no emotion whatsoever!" Ino said.

"What happened with Neji-niisan, Tenten?" Hinata asked.

"No emotion… Hard to tell… I don't get why I fell for him," Tenten said frustrated.

"Don't worry… he's always like that…" Hinata said.

"I know… but like Sakura… I think he really means it…" Tenten said.

"What did he say?" Sakura asked.

"That I'm only a teammate to him, and nothing else… but he said it like he hates me… and I'm only in his life like I'm some kind of weapon to train with…" Tenten said.

"I wonder why that is with all the prodigies…" Ino asked, as she lay on the bed.

"Hmm… You two are lucky… Naruto is friendly and Shikamaru… he…" Sakura stopped. "He…" Sakura started again, but couldn't find the right word to describe him.

She gave Ino a sheepish grin. Ino rolled her eyes. "A freakin' lazy bum!" Ino finished.

"But at least he reacts to what you're saying… and at least say something!" Tenten said, burying her head in a pillow.

Suddenly there was thunder crackling.

"You know… When the rain dropped… it seemed like the sky was crying…" Sakura said.

"I thought it was just an odd coincidence," Tenten said.

"Guys… do you think that I should give up on Sasuke? I mean… is it really pointless… running after someone that you know will never like you back?" Sakura asked slowly.

"You make me want to ask me that question too…" Tenten asked.

"Come on guys! Don't give up on the ones that you love! Just give them some space, and they'll come back to their senses!" Hinata yelled.

They all looked at Hinata.

"Wow…"

"Um…"

"…"

Hinata started to turn bright red. "G-g-gomen…"

"Hinata is right guys!" Ino said.

"I am?" Hinata asked quietly.

Ino nodded to Hinata. "You can't give up on them! Just leave them alone and they'll see what's it like to have lives without you!" Ino said optimistically.

"I envy your optimism," Tenten said dryly.

Hinata giggled at Tenten's response, while Ino rolled her eyes. Sakura brightened up to the idea, but then suddenly look down.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked, noticing Sakura's weird behavior.

"I've… never mind!" Sakura said.

Tenten looked at the others, which looked at her. They all shrugged, deciding to let go of the idea.

-

Outside the door, Kiba stepped away from it. He grinned wickedly at Shino, who was a bit further away. Shino raised a brow at Kiba, trying to figure out what he was trying to do, even though he knew very well at what he was thinking.

"Yo, Shino, you heard that?" Kiba asked.

Shino nodded his head slowly, trying not to get into anything weird with Kiba. Kiba grinned. "Let's play matchmaker!" Kiba said as he laughed… weirdly.

Shino raised a brow, edging a bit further from Kiba, who was still laughing like a psychotic freak by the way. The moment Shino did that, the other 4 guys came in shirtless. Sasuke stared at Kiba, but didn't say anything. Neji raised a brow, but didn't say anything like Sasuke. Shikamaru sighed, knowing something must be up. Naruto was the only one who said something, obviously weirded out by Kiba's behavior.

"Why is Kiba laughing weirdly?" Naruto asked.

Kiba stopped, realizing that the others came into the room already. "I don't know what you are talking about…" Kiba said, shrugging like everything was normal.

The door opened, as the girls came out, chattering happily. Tenten laughed at something Ino had said before, and Sakura was also chuckling. Hinata was blushing a bit, trying to say something to them. Ino was waving her hand around furiously, probably imitating someone.

Ino suddenly stopped, when she realized that the other guys were there. She looked at Shikamaru, a little open eyed. Hinata didn't see Ino stop, which made her bump into Ino when she was giggling at something Sakura said. Tenten didn't see that Hinata fell down from bumping into Ino, so she tripped as she was trying to explain something to Sakura, which made Sakura trip over her.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled, rubbing her head from where she had hit it.

Tenten growled, glaring at Ino, since she was the first one who stopped, making the rest of them fall down. Sakura was still rubbing her head, also glaring at Ino. Hinata got up quietly, trying not to blame anyone of them for anything. Tenten realized that Ino was staring at Shikamaru, who was shirtless.

"Ino! Take a picture! It lasts longer!" Tenten yelled annoyed.

"Tenten, get your elbow outta my eye!"

"Well, get your eye outta my elbow!"

"Guys…" Hinata said, trying to separate Sakura and Tenten.

That didn't work out so well, seeing as though Sakura accidentally pushed Hinata. She squeaked a bit, and fell on Ino.

"What is wrong with you guys?!" Ino yelled under Hinata.

The other two didn't do anything but got up annoyingly, dusting of the dust on them. Ino groaned while Hinata started blushing for no apparent reason.

"Hinata get off of me!" Ino yelled getting frustrated by the second.

"G-g-gomen…" Hinata said, getting up and trying not to trip or bump into any one of them, knowing that they'll be even more frustrated if she did.

Naruto snickered at the girls and Shikamaru sighed once again. Sasuke and Neji smirked.

"And what were you staring at Ino?" Shikamaru asked.

Tenten and Sakura stopped dusting themselves off and stared at Ino, waiting for her answer. Hinata seemed a bit interested as well, and Kiba seemed _really _interested. Ino started blushing, and turned her gaze to somewhere else, rather than staring at Shikamaru.

"N-nothing…" Ino said, blushing as she suddenly took an interest at the wall.

Tenten raised a brow at Ino, but shrugged a thought off. She suddenly caught sight of Neji, and somehow her eyes ended up staring at his chest. Sakura had the same thing happen to Sasuke, and she cursed herself for still being that attracted to him.

Sakura turned away, blushing like a tomato, the way Hinata used to blush. She began talking to Hinata to get her mind of off Sasuke's bare chest, joking around with her too. Tenten switched her gaze to Ino, who was still staring interestingly at the blank wall. Neji saw what Tenten had did, and smirked a bit. Sasuke had also saw what Sakura did, and smirked himself too.

Kiba suddenly grinned, looking at Shino. Shino seemed less impressed, and more bored if he could. Kiba raised a brow, but Shino did some sort of motion that seemed like a careless shrug.

"Alright guys! I have a fun thing we can do!" Kiba yelled, suddenly getting a great idea.

Sakura and Hinata stopped talking, looking at Kiba with an interesting face. Tenten stopped staring at Ino, and Ino stopped staring at the wall. Naruto waited for Kiba to finish, while the others didn't give a care in the world.

"Let's tell each other…" Suddenly, a thunder strike as he said…

"SCARY STORIES!"

Everyone sweat dropped, thinking there was something way more important.

* * *

_Well, that was the longest chapter I ever wrote! 10 whole pages! In Microsoft that is… Okay, just telling you as a heads-up, that school will be starting Tuesday, which is like in 2 days, and I have to get ready, blah, blah, blah… So hopefully, I will not get to update soon… so…………………………… You will not have an update. Unless… like… w/e… well, since you know that… DON'T KILL ME! _

review.plox.(;

* * *

**Edit: Uhm. It's the same length… buhh yeah ;) I added more description! That's a good thing :D ßWhoaa. It looks like it has a chapped lip LOL.**


	6. Chapter 06

**Mission Gone Wrong  
**_By: Whipped Coffee _

_- _

_**Disclaimer  
**Sadly, I don't own Naruto…  
Never did, never will… _

_- _

**Chapter 6—**Not that scary

Well, you could guess that everyone was dumb folded. (Well… not everyone)

**BOOM! **

Another thunder strike.

"…Are you serious…?" Tenten asked.

Everyone was staring at Kiba. Kiba stared back at them, wondering what was wrong with them, staring at him like that. "Er… yea?"

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru took his shirt, and put it back on.

"…" Neji, Sasuke and Naruto did the same thing.

"Why…?" Sakura asked, shaking her head at Kiba.

"Ohhh! That will be sooooo fun! Come on guys, let's play!" Ino yelled.

-

After a long, long, LONG time of persuading and threats, they finally got into a circle on the floor to tell scary stories to each other. Some of them still thought that it was a stupid idea, and the others (which was only 2) thought it was the best idea in the whole world.

"Okay, who starts?" Ino asked, grinning like a fool.

"I will…" Tenten volunteered.

Everyone looked at her. Well… Neji was just looking at her, with no interest. Sasuke was looking down on the floor, cursing in his head on how he got in this mess. Shikamaru was just muttering 'how troublesome' every now and then, also adding in a couple of sighs, which earned a hard smack from Ino.

With only one candle in the middle of the circle, and thunder striking once in a while, who could get the fact that it was a creepy place to be at that time.

"Ahem…" Tenten cleared her throat, pausing, for dramatic effect.

"Oh just get on with it!" Sakura yelled.

"Okay, okay, sheesh…" Tenten sighed.

"Well, this takes place in a hospital. You know the kind of hospitals that people go to when they die?" Everyone nodded their head.

Sasuke looked at Tenten briefly to look at the candle making shadows on her face before looking away. Shikamaru sighed as he tried to look interested in Tenten's story, even though he was bored to death.

"Well, there was this nurse, who works there. One day, when she was walking down the hallway, towards the elevator and she saw a little girl, skipping down the hallway.

The nurse immediately recognized one thing about her, so she quickly walked to the elevator. Just as the little girl was about to go in, the nurse pressed the close button." Tenten paused, while eyeing everyone.

"There was another person in there, who saw what she did.

The person asked, "How come you closed the door on her?" He asked.

The nurse turned to him and said, "Didn't you see the white paper around her wrist? Patients who wear that means that they had already died." She explained.

The other person smirked. He held up his wrist.

"You mean this?" Tenten finished.

Tenten looked at everyone to see their reactions, even though she could probably predict what they were going to say. Everyone else stared back at her, except for a couple who was just staring straight ahead without the a single thought.

"Uhh…" Ino said.

"A-Ano…" Hinata said, stammering.

"Fine, wasn't that scary! Ino, you go next, then!" Tenten said, crossing her arms.

Ino, who was next to her, smiled. The seating were this: Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Lee and Neji.

"Okay, I'll go!" Ino said.

"Well, there was once this pond in the back of a school. There was a legend said about it. 'Whoever looks at it, right at midnight, and see what is called the truth, will be scarred'. There are many kids who do not believe this, even though it had happened in the past. Teachers warn them about this, saying that it had happened to some teachers.

There was a group of 5 kids, who still didn't believe this. So, just before 3:00, they hid in the school, until it was 11:58.

The group consists of 2 girls and 3 boys. They were around the pond, with equal space between them. They held hands, and looked into the pond. There, they saw nothing but their reflections, and when the clock stroke 12, nothing happened. The children burst out laughing, and fell to the ground.

One girl heard something. It was not very clear, but it was like something was calling for her.

She quietly walked away from the group, and followed the sound. It was coming from the bathroom.

She went into the girl's bathroom, and looked around the stalls. But before she even got to the 1st stall, when she took a look in the mirror, she… had already… died…" Ino took a breath, looking around the group.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"Hmph! Like you could do better!" Ino screeched.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru said.

"You're next, go Shikamaru!" Ino yelled in his ear.

Shikamaru winced.

"Nah… I pass… Hinata can go…" Shikamaru said.

"YOU CAN'T PASS!" Ino yelled, which caused almost everyone to wince.

"Fine… There was once this lady working at night. She worked overtime, and was gonna get home late. It was 12 already, she was walking home. Someone appeared in front of her, and she got killed. Happy?" Shikamaru asked.

"THAT WASN'T SCARY AT ALL!" Ino yelled.

"You didn't say it has to be scary…" Shikamaru said, scratching his head.

"WASN'T IT OBVIOUS?!" Ino yelled.

"Ehehehehehh… well… we should probably get to bed…" Kiba said.

"Yooosh! Lets get to bed and rest our springtime of youth so we can be youthful in the morning!" Lee yelled.

"What room are you guys in?" Kida asked.

"1…" Tenten yawned.

"5." Ino said.

"5…" Shikamaru said.

"3." Hinata said.

"4." Sakura said.

"3! Yay! I get to share a room with Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled, jumping up and down.

Neji glared at Naruto, who immediately stopped jumping. Hinata started blushing, and Sakura grinned as she patted her on the back. Naruto slowly shrunk to the floor, looking up at Neji a few times to see if he turned his glare to someone else.

"…4…" Sasuke muttered.

"6…" Chouji replied.

"6…" Shino said.

"2!" Kiba said.

"Me too!" Lee yelled.

"1…" Neji said.

"Alright! That settles it! Goodnight everyone!" Kiba yelled, stretching his arms, with Akamaru running after him.

-

(Tenten's POV)

'_I'm sharing a room with Neji… Oh my god…'_ I shook her head, as I bumped into someone.

"Ugh… Sorry!" I rubbed my head and looked up to see the person I bumped into.

It was Neji.

"Watch where you're going next time…" Neji said as he opened the door to the bedroom.

I narrowed my eyes at his back before standing up. _'The least he could do was help me up… such a great gentleman, he is,' _I thought, rolling my eyes as I followed him through the door. I closed the door softly, knowing fully well that slamming the door would tick off Neji a bit. _'And I wouldn't want to get on his bad side now…' _

The room was pretty fair. At least it looked a bit comfortable than the outside room. There was one thing that caught my attention though…

_'1 bed?!' _I widened my eyes at that sight. I snuck a glance at Neji, who didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that there was only one bed. _'Then again… we've slept together a lot of times on missions… why am I just starting to realize it now?' _

Neji took of his shirt, and went into bed. I watched him, and shook my head. '_Okay, this is getting out of hand…'_ I thought as I blushed. _'He never did sleep without his shirt when we went on missions…' _

I went to the other side of bed, and sat down. I took of the pink Chinese shirt, which revealed a white tank-top underneath. I slid down, and pulled the covers onto me. When I was settled, I looked over at Neji, who had his back faced to me. I stared at his back, watching to see any movement.

"Tenten… stop staring…" Neji said.

'_Oh… right… he has Byakugen…'_ I thought.

"Sorry…" I said, trying to hold back a blush. I closed my eyes, to find no one other than Neji in my mind.

'_That's right… I still can't give up! If he has no feelings for me… then I have to accept that and move on… all that matters is training now! I can't get emotions in my way.' _I thought, as I fell asleep.

-

(Sakura POV)

'_Sasuke-kun… is he really mad at me?'_

'**_Noo! I've—er—WE worked too hard to get him to notice us! Hinata's right! Give him some space! And THEN! He'll be at our feet! Wahahahahhaha!'_ **

I sighed. It was pointless arguing with the inner me. I looked around the room. There really was one bed…Sasuke was already in it, sleeping soundlessly. Or was he? I scrunched my brow before sliding into the opposite side of the bed. I stared up at the ceiling before asking Sasuke the question that bothered me.

"Sasuke? Are you still mad at me?" I asked.

I heard no sound.

'**_That's not space! What are you doing! You're gonna provoke him more!'_ **

"Okay then… I'll give you some space…" I muttered.

-

(Sasuke POV)

I had heard what Sakura just said. I couldn't reply. I didn't know what I said had effected her so much. But… since when did I care?

'**_Look what you did! You are such an idiot! She'll never love us again!'_ **

'_Who the hell are you?'_

'**_You're inner self of course!'_ **

'_Since when did I have an inner self?'_

'**_For a prodigy, you really are dumb!'_ **

'_Shut up. Why are you here anyways…?'_

'**_Wow… telling yourself to shut up…'_ **

'_Answer my question!'_

'**_Well, I'm here to make you realize you LOVE Sakura!'_ **

'_You must be joking me…'_

'**_NO! I'M SERIOUS!'_ **

'_Whatever…'_

'**_YOU KNOW YOU LOVEEEEEEEE SAKURA! YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO ADMIT IT! AHAHAHAHA!'_ **

'_Seriously…' _With that… I knocked my inner self out.

'_Finally… some peace…'_

* * *

_Sorry! I am like… SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED! School has started and like, I had no time to do update! Sorry! And on some days, I was on the computer, putting this chapter together! Again, sooooo sorry! Okay, so this chapter is a little… I don't know… I thought of adding some romance; though it's not really romance… well… _

Review?


	7. Chapter 07

**Mission Gone Wrong  
**_By: Whipped Coffee _

_- _

_**Disclaimer  
**Sadly, I don't own Naruto…  
Never did, never will… _

_- _

**Chapter 7—**_Kiba's Trusted Partner_!

The very next day, Kiba and Akamaru got up early for an exercise, training a bit in the morning too, before they start off into the day.

"Ahh!! Don't you just love this fresh mountain air, Akamaru?" Kiba asked his mutt.

"Arf!" Akamaru agreed.

They were training in the wide open space of the mountains. Lee was doing 100 push-ups, and if not, 1,000 sit-ups and if not again… well, you know what I mean… no need to give full explanations! Shino had been up earlier than Kiba, practicing his bug jutsus in another part of the forest.

-

Feeling the sun on her skin, Hinata woke up, putting her hand over her face to block out the sunlight from her face. Naruto was beside her, sleeping with his arms hugging his pillow like a stuff animal. He was also snoring a bit loudly, and it was a wonder that Hinata didn't seem to have woken up because of that. She got up quickly, yawning slightly. When she had gotten dressed, she looked over at Naruto.

_'He seems so… peaceful…' _

Hinata felt herself breaking to a small smile. Naruto suddenly mumbled 'ramen' out, and rolled to her side of the bed. Hinata giggled as she went out of her room.

When she went out of the room that she and Naruto shared, she could hear Lee counting his push-ups and Kiba and Shino sparring. She looked around, and saw Neji meditating on the floor.

-

Tenten grumbled, tossed and turned in the comfortable but uncomfortable bed. She finally opened her eyes, feeling the sun on her face and the birds chirping a lovely song. Though, not so lovely to Tenten. She sat up, and rubbed her eyes. Her hands go up to her hair.

_'Great… I forgot to take out my buns… this need to be seriously untangled…' _

Tenten sighed as she looked over, seeing if Neji has woken up. There was no one on his side of the bed, which could obviously mean that he woke up already.

_'Typical…' _

She started taking one of her two buns out, letting a wave of brown tumbling hair out. She sighed as she ran her hand through it. There were a lot of tangled knots, making it harder for her to untangle. She ran her hand through it once again, trying to comb out her knots. Some of her hair fell out, and her other hair that came out were tangled knots. It soon was free of anymore knots, so she took out her other bun, and did the same thing over again.

-

_"C'mon Sasuke-kun!! You can run faster than this!!" Ino shouted. _

_Sasuke and Ino were in a meadow, full of flowers. They were racing each other and laughing. _

_"Here I come!" Sasuke yelled. _**(A/N: So un-Sasuke… But this is a dream, right??) **

_Suddenly… Sasuke disappeared, the flowers disappeared, and the meadow disappeared, with her dream engulfed in darkness. _

_"Ehh??? Sasuke-kun!!! Where'd you go????!!!" Ino shouted. _

_Suddenly, something appeared. It was a cliff, and she standing a good few feet away from it… but someone was not… She couldn't see his face, since the time there seemed like the sun was setting. _

_"Ino… what's taking you so long??" The voice asked. It was a guy's voice, she was sure. It was familiar, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. _

_"Who… are you?" Ino asked. _

_"After all this time… You still don't recognize, do you?" The guy asked. _

_He slowly stepped to the edge of the cliff. Before Ino knew it, he was jumping off the cliff. She sprang forward, not knowing why. She looked down, not seeing his face, still. _

_"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

-

Ino bolted out of her bed in a panic, sweating a little bit from her dream—or was nightmare a more direct term?

_'What was that?! What a stupid dream… Why was I screaming anyway? It's not like I know the person anyways… Sheesh... making me scream for nothing… Although… WHAT HAPPENED TO SASUKE-KUN!?!?!?!' _

Ino suddenly stopped thinking for a minute. _'But wait… didn't I say I was over Sasuke?' _She shook her head, confused. _'Old habits are hard to crack…' _

Ino heard a grumble from beside her. She looked there. Shikamaru, who was still sleeping, was grumbling 'how troublesome' once in a while. Ino sighed, not bothering to wake him up. She got out of bed, and stretched. She went out, looking for the bathroom.

_'Wait a second… there's no bathroom… is there?' _Ino thought for a moment before realization dawned to her. _'There isn't… which means…' _She widened her eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino yelled.

-

Sakura woke up with a faint smile on her face. She didn't know why she had a smile on her face, but she did. She took a deep breath in as she stood up. She turned around, checking if Sasuke was there, but she could already guess that he was gone already. Obviously, he was.

She saw a pail with water of in the corner of the room. She went to her bag that she had packed when Kakashi-sensei had supposedly told them that it was a 'mission' but it obviously wasn't. She grabbed a towel and toothbrush. She went to the pail and started washing her face. Then she started brushing her teeth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A person's scream yelled.

Sakura shot her head up, spitting out the water from the sudden scream that surprised her. Sakura wondered who screamed, before realizing that it sounded very much like Ino.

_'That sounded like… Ino… Guess she found out there was no bathroom!'_ Sakura snickered.

_'**Chaa!! Served that pig right!!! Trying to steal our Sasuke-kun that night!!**' _

Sakura sighed as she hear her inner self blab on about Sasuke. She would usually be interested, but she had other thoughts on her mind.

_'Sasuke…' _

-

Tenten came rushing out, with her hair in buns and fully dressed when she heard Ino screamed. She had thought that they were under attack or something, but was obviously disappointed when she found out that it was just a little thing that Ino was weeping over.

"What happened?" Tenten asked.

"No…… BATHROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino wailed, sobbing at Tenten's feet.

Tenten looked at Ino ridiculously. "You figured that out… now?"

Ino nodded, looking up at Tenten with her tearful streamed face. Tenten sighed, shaking her head. She went outside, leaving Ino alone to weep about the bathroomless place.

A door opened and Sakura came out of the room. "Why are you making such at racket in the morning, Ino-pig?" Sakura asked, eyeing Ino on the ground.

"WELL! For your information, Forehead girl! There is no bathroom which means when you have to go; you have to go OUT –Pointing outside- THERE!" Ino yelled.

Sakura just sighed shaking her head very much like Tenten before heading outside. Ino was flabbergasted at Sakura and Tenten's reactions.

"AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO CARES ABOUT PERSONAL HYGENES THESE DAYS?!?!?!" Ino yelled.

Another door opened and Shikamaru came out, scratching his head while yawning. "What's with all the noise?" Shikamaru asked with his eyes still closed.

"THERE'S NO BATHROOM!!" Ino yelled, repeating what she had said to Sakura and Tenten.

"So…?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino stared at him in disbelief. "If there's no bathroom, then you have to go OUT –pointing outside- THERE!!" Ino yelled once again.

"Didn't we do all that on camping missions?" Shikamaru yawned again.

"BUT THIS IS DIFFERENT!!!!!!! WE'RE GONNA LIVE HERE FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG!!!" Ino yelled.

Another door opened, and this time Chouji came out. "What's with all this noise? I couldn't even sleep!" Chouji asked.

"THERE'S NO BATHROOM!!" Ino yelled again, desperate for someone to understand what she was feeling.

"And your point is…?" Chouji asked slowly.

"Then you have to go out there!!!" Ino yelled, pointing outside.

"What's with all this noise?!?!!??! I couldn't dream about ramen!!!" Naruto yelled as he stepped out of his room, wearing his ramen covered pajamas.

"THERE'S NO BATHROOM!!!" Ino yelled repeated it over again.

"Here we go again… How troublesome…" Shikamaru said, rubbing his eyes.

-

(Later that Afternoon)

"This sucks! How long are we gonna be stuck here?!" Naruto yelled.

The 12 ninjas were out in the open field, some training and some… staring at clouds? Shikamaru, of course was staring at the clouds, while Ino was yelling at him to stop. Neji and Tenten were sparring, like usual. Kiba and Shino were sparring, too. Sakura was sparring with Hinata, trying to help Hinata perfect her new technique that she was working on. Sasuke was meditating and Lee was cheering on Sakura, also along with Tenten and Neji, with comments of youth. Chouji was munching on chips, watching his female teammate trying to rip his other teammate's gaze away from the sky.

Kiba and Shino decided to have a little rest. Kiba was feeding Akamaru a little snack, checking if he needed any bandages. "So have you sent a bug to them?" Kiba asked, with his voice quiet, as if he was afraid of someone overhearing them.

"Yes." Shino said. "Don't you think you're taking this a little too far?

Kiba looked at Shino, shrugging. "Whatever it takes to get them together!"

"I meant the whispering. They're not going to hear us," Shino said, looking straight ahead.

"Oh…"

_- _

_It was mid afternoon, around 12. They were taking another break, regrouping their strength before they started sparring again. _

_"Hey, Shino. Can I ask you a favor?" Kiba asked. _

_"What is it?" Shino asked, leaning on a tree. _

_"I was wondering if your bugs could spy on Neji and Tenten, Naruto and Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru, Sakura and Sasuke." Kiba said. _

_"…Why?" Shino asked. _

_"Don't you think they go great together?" Kiba asked. _

_"Why would you want to interfere with their love lives?" Shino asked. _

_Kiba thought about this for a moment. "Well… Obviously they don't have one. I care so much about them… and they will soon shut up, especially Naruto and they would be too busy making out to annoy me." Kiba concluded. _

_Shino raised a brow. Kiba sighed. _

_"FINE… because it seems fun…" Kiba said with a goofy smile. _

_"Why do I take part?" Shino asked. _

_"Because you my friend… are the PERFECT partner for this!!" Kiba said. "So, will you do it?" _

_Shino thought about it. "Fine." _

_"And Neji and Tenten will be our first target…" _

**

* * *

**

I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE BEFORE UPDATE! I KNOW IT WASN'T EXACTLY A CHAPTER, AND I HATE IT WHEN I SEE AUTHOR'S NOTICE IN A STORY!! IT GET PEOPLE'S HOPES UP! AND I AM SOOO SORRY!! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR IT, BUT THEN, THIS ISN'T EXACTLY A GREAT CHAPTER, JUST THE START OF THE OTHER CHAPTERS!!! PLEASEEEE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!

Review Ploxxo ;o

* * *

**Edit: Ehhhssss. Nothing new. Same procedure—though I added some new things… x.x**


	8. Chapter 08

**Mission Gone Wrong  
**_By: Whipped Coffee _

_- _

_**Disclaimer  
**Sadly, I don't own Naruto…  
Never did, never will… _

_- _

**Chapter 8—**Truth or Dare

After a long day of sparring, screaming, and yelling, the 11 ninjas (Lee was no where to be found…) sat down, wondering what to do with their pathetic lives… (A/N: Kidding there… xD) It was getting dark, so they all went back to the house.

"So… what now?" Sakura asked. She was sitting on the ground, next to Ino.

Everyone let out a big sigh.Except Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Shino, and Chouji**—**who was busy chomping on his chips Obviously, no one had a clue. They had all sat in a big circle. Shikamaru was lying on the floor, sleeping, and next to him was Chouji, who was obviously still eating his chips. Next to Chouji was Naruto, who was energetically bouncing up and down. Next to Naruto was Hinata, who was fidgeting a little and blushing once in a while. Next to Hinata was Ino, who was staring at the wall. Apparently it became a habit… Next to Ino was Sakura, who was staring off to space. Next to Sakura was Tenten, who was sighing a lot. Next to Tenten was Neji, who had his eyes closed, opening them once in a while to check up on Hinata. Next to Neji was Shino, who was silent. Next to Shino was Kiba, was smiling a lot. Sasuke was just leaning on the wall, with his eyes closed.

"HEY! I KNOW!! LET'S PLAY DUCK DUCK GOOSE!!" Naruto yelled, suddenly brightened by his own great idea.

Everyone stared at him, except for Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru. Sakura stared at him, with her right eye twitching.

"You're kidding… right?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

Naruto looked around at the dumb folded faces. He laughed nervously, and scratched his head. "Nevermind…" Naruto said, shrinking into his seat. Hinata smiled a little at him, saying some words to comfort him. Of course, she was too quiet so he couldn't hear anything.

-

(With The Girls)

"Duck, duck goose? Seriously! What is he, a baby?!" Ino yelled. Sakura scoffed, nodding her head in agreement.

"I… don't think why… everyone thinks it's a bad idea… I like it…" Hinata said, quietly.

"Oh Hinata! You're too nice…" Sakura said, patting her on the shoulder.

"But what now? I mean, we could die of boredom… our senseis probably trapped us here until, like, forever! I mean what were they thinking?! Were they drunk when they put us here or something?!" Ino yelled in frustration.

Tenten stifled her laughter, but failed miserably as she started laughing out loud, with Sakura following up afterwards. Hinata started giggling, and Ino was shaking her head.

-

(With The Senseis)

"I don't know why your student is thinking that, Asuma," Kurenai said.

Asuma lit his cigar. He looked at her. "What do you mean? It's natural for teenagers to think that when they are held trapped in a forest with no indoor plumbing whatsoever." Asuma said.

"You sound like you've been through this…" Kakashi piped up, still reading his perverted book. Asuma looked at Kakashi.

"I have my ways…" Asuma replied.

"Well, we still weren't drunk." Kurenai said. "Well… at least some of us weren't…" Kurenai said slowly, eyeing Gai and Tsunade drunk while dancing.

Asuma laughed and puffed smoke in the air. Kurenai sighed and walked up to him, taking away his cigar. She went to a window that was near and threw out the cigar.

"Didn't I tell you to not smoke in front of me?" Kurenai asked. Asuma sighed.

-

(Back With The House: Kiba and Shino)

"Pst… Shino… What's the status with Neji and Tenten?" Kiba asked, gesturing Shino to come over to him.

"Nothing much has happened between them." Shino stated, not moving anywhere nearer to Kiba.

Kiba scrunched his eyebrows. "Are you sure???" He asked. Shino nodded his head.

"Now what… Hmm… We could… No… They would kill me… How about…? Nah… They'd slice my throat…" Kiba said as he muttered some things to himself. Shino raised a brow.

_'How do I put up with him…?' _

-

After mumbling, groaning, some sweating and twitching, Kiba finally found the perfect idea. "I GOT IT!!!!" Kiba yelled.

Everyone stared at him. Kiba started laughing nervously. "Let's play Truth or Dare!!!" Kiba yelled. Again, everyone stared at him.

"WHAT?!!" He yelled, annoyed that they wouldn't stop staring at him.

"…To think that you of all people wanting to play Truth or Dare…" Neji muttered, shaking his head.

Tenten, who was next to Neji, heard it and stifled her laughter. A few moments of silence passed when Tenten had stopped laughing.

"Let's play!!"

-

Everyone had sat in a circle, with a kunai in the middle, all thanks to Tenten. Sasuke had taken a seat next to Kiba and Shikamaru, seeing as though he had no other choice but to play.

"Okay, who's first?" Sakura asked, clasping her hands together as she stared around the group.

"I'll go!" Kiba yelled, running to the middle to spin the kunai.

"Of course…" Sakura said, unsurely. She turned to Ino. "Do you think…?"

"I'm not so sure…" Ino said, confused by Kiba's actions.

Round and round the kunai goes… Who will it land on??

-

"Spin baby spin!!" Jiraiya yelled.

The door swung open. Anko came in, with A LOT of dangos.

"So, what have I missed?" Anko asked, chewing on some dangos.

"Not much…" Shizune said, shaking her head as she watched Jiraiya and Tsunade betting on who the kunai would land on.

Anko looked at the television screen, her eyes widening a bit. She then ran to Jiraiya and Tsunade, betting on who the kunai would land on. Shizune sighed, shaking her head once again.

-

_'C'mon… LAND ON SOMEONE!!!'_ Kiba yelled in his head. The kunai kept spinning and spinning and spinning and spinning. Kiba kept glaring at it. _'WHY WON'T IT STOP!?!?!?!?!?!' _

"STOP ALREADY!!" Naruto yelled at the kunai.

"Dobe, like yelling will make it stop." Sasuke said, scoffing.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SASUKE-TEME?!?!?!?" Naruto yelled, glaring at Sasuke.

And again, the bickering starts.

"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP?!!?!? IT'S STARTING TO SLOW DOWN!!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke and Naruto stopped yelling and stared at the kunai. It started to slow down, and at last… it stopped on…

-

"OH YEA!!! HAND THE MONEY!!!" Anko yelled, collecting the money from Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"That wasn't fair!!" Jiraiya whined, giving Anko all his money.

-

…Ino…

"Ok Ino… Truth or Dare???" Kiba asked, thoughts spewing into his mind.

Ino scrunched her brow, thinking hard. If she picked truth, everyone will think she was just being a wimp. But if she picked dare… who knew what Kiba would do to her. But then, picking truth isn't exactly being a wimp, it was just being safe… which is similar to wimp, isn't it? And again… who knew what Kiba might want Ino to admit about her private life… "Uh… Dare!" Ino yelled, being confident.

Kiba suddenly looked a little bummed, thinking that Ino would pick truth. "Ok… I dare you to… eat one of Shino's bugs!!" Kiba yelled, pointing at Shino.

"EWWW!! NO!!!" Ino yelled, her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Or… you can…" Kiba held Akamaru up.

"I AM NOT EATING YOUR MUTT!!" Ino yelled, scooting a bit away from Kiba.

"AKAMARU IS NOT A MUTT!! AND YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO EAT HIM, YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE BITTEN BY HIM!" Kiba yelled back.

"I'D RATHER BE BITTEN BY A DOG THAN EAT ONE OF SHINO'S BUGS!!" Ino yelled.

"Oh really??? Akamaru has really big teeth and…" Kiba started.

-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Ino yelled.

Kakashi winced at the volume that Ino had yelled. Jiraiya picked his ear a bit, totally unaffected by Ino's scream. Tsunade rubbed her temples, trying to calm down from Ino's scream.

"Is Shino's bug that bad?" Shizune asked Kurenai.

"I don't know… I've never eaten one of it…" Kurenai said, shuddering at that thought.

"I'd hate to be Ino…" Asuma commented.

-

"Is… she alright??" Sakura asked, poking Ino in the arm.

Ino had eaten one of Shino's bugs after Kiba's explanation of what would Akamaru's dog bite might do to her skin. She had then collapsed to the floor… and well… who knows what might happen afterwards…

"She'll be fine…" Shino said monotonously.

"Eh, just leave her. She'll wake up sooner or later." Kiba said.

"But it is her turn…" Sakura said.

Kiba thought for a moment before pointing at Shikamaru. "Oh well… Shikamaru can go!" Kiba said.

"How troublesome… I pass…" Shikamaru said, waving his hand as if saying the next person can go.

"Just go Shikamaru! What's the fun if you don't go????" Naruto yelled.

Shikamaru sighed, knowing that there was no other way out. Everyone else there didn't want to go, and he knew they would make him if they had to. He got up to spin the kunai. Round and round it goes… and it stops on Chouji.

"How troublesome… Chouji, truth or dare?" Shikamaru asked, lying back on the ground.

"Um… truth…?" Chouji said, unsure to pick truth.

"Is it true that you like to eat in the bathroom while taking a shower?" Shikamaru asked, asking any question on his mind.

"Uhh… how did you know?" Chouji asked.

Tenten and Sakura stared at Chouji out of disbelief. Hinata started muttering, _"Oh my," _and Neji had no emotion on his face. Sasuke smirked out of amusement, and Kiba had this insanely weird grin on his face, enjoying the embarrassment.

"That is so weird Chouji! I used to eat ramen with me in the shower too!" Naruto yelled, his eyes wide.

Everyone who had been staring at Chouji weirdly stared at him. Naruto stared back. "I said used to!" Naruto yelled in his defense.

-

"Something's wrong with your student, Kakashi…" Asuma said, staring at the television.

"Mine? Your student ate a bug. Not to mention another one eats in the bathroom while taking a shower," Kakashi said, looking back into his perverted book.

Asuma was about to reply back when Kurenai interrupted them. "Break it up you to," she said.

The door slammed open, and there appeared Gai. "HELLO MY YOUTHFUL COMRADES!! HAVE YOU ALL MISSED ME?" Gai yelled, thumbs up, teeth going ping.

-

"Chouji, spin the kunai!!" Kiba urged on, trying to get the game on.

Chouji got up and spun it. Around and around it goes… And it lands on… Naruto…

"YES! I pick Dare!! I'm not afraid!! Gimme whatever you have up your sleeves!!" Naruto yelled, pumping his first in the air.

"You're starting to act like Lee, dobe…" Sasuke said.

"Ok… Naruto… I dare you to… go a week without ramen!" Chouji said.

Naruto stopped cheering. He stared at Chouji. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! I would never do that!!!!" He yelled.

"You have to… busy yourself with something else in the meantime…" Chouji said, munching on a bag of chips he took out from his bag.

Naruto whimpered as he went to the kunai and spun it. It landed on Sasuke. He suddenly brightened up, a grin beginning to appear.

_'Hmm… I should do this… but he'll kill me afterwards… I know!! Sasuke-teme is always saying he'll revive the Uchiha clan…'_ Naruto smiled devilishly.

"Truth or Dare Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked.

_'He has something up his sleeve…'_ Sasuke thought, narrowing his eyes. "Truth…" Sasuke said.

Naruto suddenly frowned.

"What's the matter Uchiha…? Scared of dare?" Neji asked, smirking.

Sasuke looked at Neji, and glared at him. "No…Fine. I'll pick dare." Sasuke said, still glaring at him.

Naruto suddenly brightened up. The grin appeared again. "Sasuke-teme… I dare you to… make-out with anyone for 5 seconds!!" Naruto yelled, feeling accomplished of his plan.

"That's all?" Sasuke asked, smirking at Naruto. He looked around the circle, trying to choose which girl to 'make-out'.

_'There are only 3 girls… not counting Ino… Hinata… no… Neji'll kill me… Sakura? She… it'll be obvious… Tenten? Neji… Hmm… this just might work…'_ Sasuke smirked as he walked to Tenten.

_'Why is he walking over here?!'_ Tenten and Neji thought at the same time.

Sasuke walked calmly to Tenten, grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. Everyone was shocked. Sakura was about to burst to tears, but she didn't. She watched them with wide eyes. Neji looked like he was about to kill Sasuke. Naruto, well… he was laughing to himself. He was trying to keep the laughter in, but…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!! I KNEW IT WOULD WORK!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Naruto yelled, still laughing.

Sasuke pulled away and walked back to his seat calmly, glaring at Naruto. He could feel the glare from Neji.

Tenten's face was bright red, still confused and a little dazed to what happened. Hinata had her mouth open in an O shape. Shikamaru had fallen asleep and Chouji was oblivious to what had happened, since he was eating his chips.

Ino woke up, yawned, and looked around. Boy was she confused.

"This is not going the way I planned…" Kiba muttered to Shino. Shino nodded his head.

-

"I can't believe what happened!!" Tenten half yelled and half whispered.

"I don't think he meant it…" Hinata said, quietly.

Sakura looked down on the floor, sadly.

"I don't even know what happened!" Ino whispered too.

Hinata looked at Sakura, seeing if she should say it out loud. She decided to whisper it instead. Hinata leaned towards Ino and explained everything in her ear.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Ino yelled.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Uh… MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS PEOPLE!!" Ino yelled, turning back to her little group thing.

She turned back to the girls. "Sakura!! It was sooo not my fault!!" Tenten said, apologizing to Sakura a thousand times.

"I know it wasn't… It was just… Nevermind… We should get back to the game…" Sakura said, turning back to the circle.

Tenten sighed, and the girls turned back to the game. The kunai was spinning, and it landed on Neji.

"Hyuuga… Truth or Dare?" Sasuke asked, smirking at him.

"Dare…" He said, still angry for the fact that he kissed Tenten.

"I dare you to…"

* * *

_FINISH!! Is that long enough?? I don't think it is… I was actually trying to write 10 pages… but ended up writing 8… eheheh… oh wellzz… I hope you liked this chapter!! Writing 6-8 pages is like my average writing… so… I can't help it if it's short… I'll try to write more things… But… sigh… _

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! I SPENT MOST OF MY WEEKEND WRITING THIS CHAPTER!! I COULDN'T HAVE ANY FUN!! REVIEW FOR ME OUT OF YOUR PITY!!!!!! J/K… I'm hoping for at least 90 reviews… but oh wellzz!! _

Review Plox(:


	9. Chapter 09

**Mission Gone Wrong  
**_By: Whipped Coffee _

_- _

_**Disclaimer  
**Sadly, I don't own Naruto…  
Never did, never will… _

_- _

**Chapter 9—**_A House Now Gone_!

"I dare you to… strip for 10 minutes…" Sasuke said. **(A/N: I know, I know… some of you wanted to be making out with Sakura or something, but it IS Sasuke… I mean why would he want his rival to make out with the person he likes??? -HINT HINT-) **

Neji looked at Sasuke, glaring at him. "I will not do such a dare." Neji said.

"Scared Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

"No—"

"Just do the dare Neji. I mean, what's the worst that can happen?" Tenten asked, shrugging.

Neji glared at Tenten, but stood up. Everyone looked at him intensely.

"I'll time." Hinata said, quietly. "And… Start…"

Neji started taking off his shoes, throwing them in the Uchiha's face. "Watch it!" He yelled, annoyed that Neji threw it at him. Of course, he caught it. Neji just glared at him, cursing in his mind.

He took off his shirt, the one he always wears, and threw it in Sasuke's face, AGAIN. "What's your problem Hyuuga?!?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Nothing, Uchiha…" Neji hissed.

"You're just pissed cuz I kissed your girlfriend!" Sasuke yelled, smirking.

"She is not my girlfriend Uchiha!" Neji yelled, almost ready to kill Sasuke.

"Oh really?" Sasuke asked, smirking once again.

"Shut it, Uchiha! You should be more worried about your girlfriend here! What will she think!?" Neji yelled.

"Sakura is not my girlfriend!!" Sasuke yelled.

Neji smirked. "I didn't say it was Haruno…"

Sasuke shook with anger. He got him there. He closed his eyes, and activated his sharingan.

"Byakugan!" Neji yelled, the veins popping out.

Neji got in stance, and Sasuke got into his. Everyone got out of the way, trying not to be killed. Tenten and Sakura tried to talk some sense into them.

"Neji! What are you doing?!" Tenten yelled. Neji ignored her, and still glared at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke! This is not like you! Don't start something!!" Sakura yelled, too.

"Too late Sakura…" Sasuke said, charging.

"Sakura, Tenten! Get back before you get killed!!" Ino shouted.

**BOOM!!!!!!!!!! **

-

(With the senseis)

**BOOM!!!!!!!!!! **

Everything had KABOOMED. (A/N: Is that a word…?) Suddenly, the screens went blank.

"AWW!! C'mon…!! The cameras broke!!" Jiraiya whined. "And I wanted some action!!"

"What are you talking about, oh youthful Jiraiya?" Gai asked. "There was a lot of action!!"

"To think he'd learn by now… and I don't really think Jiraiya's youthful…" Kurenai muttered.

Asuma laughed.

"MAN!! The cameras!! Now I'll—I mean—we'll never know what happened!!" Anko yelled.

"Oh well, guess we'll have to go pick those guys up, now that we can't see any of what they do…" Kurenai sighed.

"NOO!! I NEED MORE RESEARCH FOR THE NEXT VOLUME!!!!" Jiraiya yelled.

"And how do you expect to see what they are doing?" Shizune asked.

Jiraiya thought for a second… One… Two…

"Why don't one of us go there and put a few cameras in the trees? That way, we can see what they're doing, where ever they are." Kurenai said.

"THAT IS A GREAT IDEA!!" Gai yelled, pinging.

Jiraiya looked at her, still thinking. "I could've thought of that…" Jiraiya muttered.

"So… who's gonna go?" Kakashi asked, flipping a page in the book, obviously not interested. Just interested in who was gonna set up the cameras, and seeing some 'action'.

"I SHALL GO, MY YOUTHFUL COMRADES!!" Gai yelled, pinging again.

"I don't think it's such a good idea for you to go, Gai…" Asuma said, unsurely.

"I'LL GO!" Jiraiya yelled, snickering to himself.

"What are you planning!?" Tsunade asked, smacking him on the head.

"N-nothing!! Nothing at all!!" Jiraiya yelled defensively.

"You're not gonna go! Kurenai's gonna go since it was her idea!!" Tsunade yelled. "Knowing you, you'll probably spy on them and before putting the money down!!"

"AWW MAN!!"

-

_Cough, Cough…_

"What –_cough_–happened?" Ino asked, waving her hand in the face, trying to get rid of the smoke and the dust.

"How troublesome…," muttered Shikamaru, standing up and dusting away the dust on his clothes.

"GAAH!! It's gonna take forever to clean my clothes now!!!" Ino whined.

She tried stepping forward, but tripped over a piece of wood that fell down from the ceiling. "OWWW!!" Ino yelled.

"Tsk… Troublesome… Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked.

"I… think so…" Ino said, standing up.

"Ouch!" Ino said, falling back down. Shikamaru walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I think my knee is bleeding a bit…" Ino said.

"Alright…" Shikamaru said, getting a bandage out of his pocket and bandaging it.

Ino looked at Shikamaru. _'How come I've never seen this side of Shikamaru before…? Maybe… I was too busy paying attention to Sasuke…'_

"Ino?" Shikamaru asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Uh…" Ino said, smacking his hand away. She got up, muttering a quick thanks.

"Let's go find the others…" Ino said, trying to walk away, trying not to blush.

"Troublesome women…" Shikamaru said.

-

_'W-what is this pain…?'_ Hinata touched her head, only to see blood. She suddenly squeaked, trying to look around for anything to cover it up.

"Hinata?" A voice asked.

She suddenly jumped a little, turning her head, to find that Naruto was staring at her. "N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"HINATA!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!??! YOU'RE BLEEDING!!! WH—"

"Naruto, I'm f-fine…" Hinata said, stuttering a little.

"Lemme bandage it for you!!" Naruto yelled, getting a bandage from his pocket. He leaned closer to Hinata, to wrap the bandage around her head.

_'O-oh m-my… H-he's so c-close!'_

"All done!!" Naruto yelled.

"T-thank you…" Hinata stuttered, blushing. _'It's been a long time since I stuttered…'_

"Ne? Hinata, what's wrong? Why are you all red? OH MY GOD HINATA! ARE YOU SICK?!?!?" Naruto yelled, screaming and running around Hinata.

"N-Naruto… I'm not sick… I just…" Hinata gave up. There was no use trying to talk sense into that thick head of his. Anyways, it's not like Naruto can hear Hinata.

Finally, after what seems like hours (actually 15 minutes) of running, Naruto seemed to calm down. "Ne, ne…" Naruto said, leaning into Hinata, with a grin.

"Y-yes, N-Naruto-kun…?" Hinata asked, afraid of what he was going to do after that.

Naruto stopped leaning in until they were and few centimeters apart. "Are you hungry???" Naruto asked suddenly, his grin spreading wider.

"Ehh??" Hinata asked, confused.

"I got a stash of ramen hidden in my bag!! I was gonna save it ALL for later, but now I'm hungry!! C'mon Hinata, let's go find it!!" Naruto said, getting up while grabbing her left hand. Suddenly, he stopped.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, confused of why Naruto had stopped.

"Well… do you know which way is the bedrooms?"

-

"Idiot…" Sakura mumbled. She glared at the Uchiha boy in front of her.

Apparently, Sasuke and Neji had blown all of them to different places on the mountain. The only things surrounding them were trees. Sasuke had gotten his ankle injured, and his whole left arm was bleeding. Hmmm, the affects of Kaiten are tough… His arm wasn't broken, though. And, boy, Sakura was REALLY pissed off.

"This is all your fault you know that?!" Sakura said, pissed.

"Shut up…"

"Why did you have to go and fight Neji?!" Sakura yelled, annoyed.

"Shut up…" Sasuke muttered.

"He didn't do anything! And he should be the one who's angry! With you kissing Ten-" Sakura suddenly fell silent. She didn't want to remember the feelings she had when Sasuke kissed Tenten.

"SHUT UP, OKAY?! I KNOW WHAT I DID WAS WRONG! I DIDN'T THINK THE HYUUGA WOULD BE AFFECTED SO MUCH BY THIS, ALRIGHT?! I DIDN'T THINK HE WOULD'VE LIKED HER THAT MUCH! NOW WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!?!?!?" Sasuke yelled. He, too, was pissed off. I mean, who wouldn't be??

"…Yes you did… You knew how much Neji liked Tenten, and yet you still kissed her! You also knew that Tenten liked Neji! It was too obvious for you not to think that Neji would take his anger out on at least you… That kissed affected everyone!! Tenten, Neji, even… me…" Sakura said, whispering the 'me' part.

Sasuke looked surprised. "Saku-"

"Forget it. Let's try and get back to the others. Who knows how long we can last out here…" Sakura said, cutting into what Sasuke was gonna say.

Sasuke stopped saying what he was gonna say, and looked around. It was a but chilly, yet the sun was out. It was still afternoon, after all.

"C'mon Sasuke!" Sakura said, picking a way to go.

Somehow, he missed hearing the _–kun _and the end of his name sometimes…

-

_'Ouch…' _

"Stop moving, Neji!" A voice yelled. It was a familiar voice, too.

"Ten… ten?"

"Geez, you sound like you're gonna die…" Tenten grumbled.

Neji had also gotten himself hurt. He had scraped his back when they had slide down a rocky part of the mountain, and twisted his wrist and ankle when the Chidori was used by Sasuke. Tenten had turned out alright after that sliding part. She wasn't badly hurt, though. She was trying to bandage Neji's wrist. His ankle was done already.

"This would've never happen if you hadn't attacked Sasuke like that!" Tenten said, lecturing him.

"…"

"You were angry over a stupid little kiss! That of course meant absolutely nothing!!" Tenten yelled.

"If it meant nothing, than why didn't he kiss Haruno?" Neji said, as he shook with anger.

"He probably didn't want Sakura to know that he liked her like that. Don't you think that Sasuke wanted to tell the person he likes in a different way than a simple dare?" Tenten asked, calming down.

"But why'd it have to be you…" He grumbled.

"Neji… are you… jealous?" Tenten asked with a little hope.

Neji looked down. A teeny, tiny blush formed.

"Of course not… If you've developed some feelings towards the Uchiha, it would be a distraction to our team." Neji said defensively.

Tenten sighed, as she rolled her eyes. _'Typical…'_

"Now… how do you suppose we get out of here?" Tenten asked.

"Hn."

_'This is gonna be a VERY long day…'_ Tenten thought as she sighed.

-

"THIS JUST SUCKS!!!!!!!!!!"

A few birds flew away from the trees. Everything was dead quiet after that scream. You could hear the breathing Kiba was doing in calming himself. "Deep breaths… You know what Kurenai-sensei said…" Kiba said to himself.

"Arf!!" Akamaru barked.

"I know, I know Akamaru…" Kiba said. "What now Shino?!?!" Kiba yelled out in frustration. The stress is coming back again…

"…"

"This was totally not going the way I'd planned it to be!!!!!" Kiba yelled, kicking a pebble on the ground.

"…"

"I didn't think the Uchiha and Hyuuga would actually fight!!!! And who knew that idiot would make Uchiha kiss Tenten!!" Kiba yelled.

"…"

"SAY SOMETHING DAMNIT!!" Kiba yelled, frustrated enough already.

"…"

Kiba screamed in frustration. After that, came a sigh.

"Let's go back to the others." Shino finally said.

"Now he speaks…" Kiba grumbled.

-

It was in the middle of the day, silence filling the air. Nothing BIG has happened so far, except for the HUGE explosion before… And now we take a look at the only person being left out here…

"YOOSHH!! I have now completed my task!! I shall now go back to my fellow comrades!!!" Lee yelled, his face filled with determination.

Poor, poor Lee… If only he knew… Their house has exploded to several pieces…

Lee hurriedly ran to the house, running like speed lightning. (**A/N: LOL!! I used that line, 'Speed Lightning' from my teacher!! Props to her, lol**)

When he got to the house, he stopped suddenly. His facial expression: O.O

The house has been blown to smithereens. A few pieces of wood, here and there. Few of the bedroom doors were on top of the tree. Another was floating in the water, and so on. The beds were thrown everywhere. Pieces of cotton from the pillow were all over the floor, and the trees. Plus, on top of that, it seems that only half the house was here… Where'd the other half go??

"H-how'd? W-what'd? W-when'd?" Lee stared. Suddenly, anime tears started coming down.

"OH WHAT HAPPENED TO MY OH SO YOUTHFUL COMRADES?!!?!?"

"MMMFF…" A little voice said.

Lee stopped his blubbering.

"WHAT IS THAT?!?!?!"

"MMMFF…"

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"MMMFF…"

Suddenly, Lee saw a big lump of something on the ground. And he didn't notice it before… ANYWAYS!! He went towards it, picking up wood after wood. Finally he came to a stop. Something green was sticking out.

"AIR!!!!" The green person shouted, suddenly jumping out.

Can you guess who that person is?? …Alright… Don't hurt yourself… It was Chouji, you was apparently, the only one not blown away from the house. Except for Lee, of course. Chouji was smiling so wide to get some fresh air.

"Chouji?" Lee asked. "IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE ONE OF MY YOUTHFUL COMRADES!!"

Chouji's smile disappeared. "Lee? What are you doing here?" Chouji asked.

"I MAY ASK THAT QUESTION TOO!! WHERE OH WHERE ARE OUR OTHER YOUTHFUL COMRADES?? AND WHY ARE YOU THE ONLY ONE HERE??" Lee asked, LOUDLY.

"Err… They were playing truth and dare… and some dare Sasuke did upset Neji and then… a fight began? I don't really know… I remember… CHIPS!! And then… nothing… Hmm…" Chouji started to think really hard.

"A FIGHT!?!? IT IS GREAT THAT THEY ARE DOING SOMETHING YOUTHFUL WITH THEIR LIFES!!" Lee yelled. "BUT DO YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE??"

"They… blew the house apart… and flew to different places… probably…" Chouji muttered, still thinking.

"AHHH!! WHAT GREAT YOUTHFULNESS THEY HAVE!!!" Lee yelled once again. "WE MUST FIND THEM AT ONCE!!"

-

"Okay!! I'm off to get the cameras on the trees!!" Kurenai yelled, as she walked out the door.

"BUT I WANTED TO GOO!!" Jiraiya whined.

"Stop your belly-aching, Jiraiya!!" Tsunade yelled.

"BUT I WANTED TO!!!!!"

"NOOOOO!!!!!"

"BUT—!" Jiraiya stopped. _'Oh… I can surely make this work… and Tsunade won't even know a thing… HAHAHAHHAH!!!!'_

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya suspiciously. _'Why did he stop whining now…? Does he have some sort of plan…? Nah… Probably my yelling did the trick!!'_

Jiraiya started laughing, a low, devilish laugh, while Tsunade had on the biggest smile on her face. Asuma looked from Jiraiya to Tsunade. Asuma shook his head, not even wanting to know what they were thinking…

* * *

**A/N: Well, you should be happy that I updated!! Groundhog's day!! WOOOOO!!!!! But it's nighttime… so… it's Groundhog's night…? O.o Oh wellzz!! **

**What is Jiraiya thinking?? And what will happen to those 12 ninjas without any food or shelter?? **

**HAHAHAH….!! All this will be answered in the next chapter!! For this chapter… I WANT AS MANY REVIEWS AS THE 8TH ONE!!! I'm a demanding kid… What do you expect?? xD **

**READ AND REVIEW!! **–I find this weird… Shouldn't it be just review, cuz you read it already…? O.o… Is it just me?? I think it is…

Review Ploxx;)

* * *

**Edit: …Didn't change much.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mission Gone Wrong  
**_By: Whipped Coffee _

_- _

_**Disclaimer  
**Sadly, I don't own Naruto…  
Never did, never will… _

_- _

**Chapter 10—**And Jiraiya strikes

"FOOOOOOOOOD!!! I NEED SOME FOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!" Chouji yelled, screaming for food.

He collapsed to the ground, unable to walk.

"C'MON CHOUJI, MY YOUTHFUL COMRADE!! ONLY A FEW MILES TO GO!! AND WE HAVE TO FIND OUR OTHER YOUTHFUL COMRADES TOO!!" Lee yelled.

"I… need… foooood…"

"We better hurry, or else the sun is going to set! I'll go ahead of you Chouji!!" Lee yelled, zooming up ahead.

"Foooood…"

Poor Chouji… Lee had just ditched him right there. It was in the mid-afternoons, and our favorite ninjas are still blown away. A few hours had passed since Lee and Chouji were searching for their friends.

"…Huh? What is this??" Chouji asked, spotting a white thing coming out from the ground.

He tried grabbing it, but only a little part of it was sticking out, so that didn't work. Then he tried digging in the ground, and that resulted to a beaten up hand. (A/N: Hey, it's hard solid ground! Not up to the soil part of the ground…)

Chouji sat on the ground, thinking of how to get it out. His face suddenly brightened up to a smile. He took out a kunai from his holster, and started beating into the ground. After a few minutes of beating, he pulled out the white specimen from the ground, blowing off the dust and soil on it.

"What is a ramen doing here…?" Chouji asked, obviously confused. He thought of Naruto, and guessed that it was his.

"Oh well… Naruto's not here anyways!" Chouji yelled, going off to find some hot water.** (A/N: Which he's never gonna find in the forest here…) **

-

"WHERE DID MY RAMEN GO?!?!?!?!" Naruto yelled, upset about this.

Hinata and Naruto were in their room; well… actually the only place they were in was the room. Okay… this can be confusing, so let me explain this. Half the house flew off to a spot, and that half was broken into two, which is where Ino and Shikamaru are. So, basically, it's blown up into 3 parts… the place where Naruto and Hinata were blown off to was their room, and another room, which they don't know whose it is.

"Naruto… I think that… Eep!" Hinata stepped aside quickly as Naruto jumped up from under the bed and ran all over the room.

"MY RAMEN!!!!!!!"

"N-N-Naruto…"

"MY RAMEN!!!!!!!"

"N-Naruto…"

"MY RAMEN!!!!!!!"

"Naruto…" Suddenly, Hinata sounded very impatient.

"MY RAMEN!!!!!!!"

"NARUTO!! YOU'RE RAMEN IS PROBABLY AT THE OTHER PARTS OF THE HOUSE WHICH FLEW AWAY WHEN WE WERE BEING BLOWN AWAY!!!!" Hinata screamed.

Naruto stopped running around, and stared at Hinata. Boy, who knew she could scream like that?

"H-Hinata…?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

Hinata snapped back to reality.

"S-sorry Naruto-kun…" Hinata said. Now we know an impatient Hinata is a very scary Hinata…

"Ne, ne Hinata! When did you learn how to scream like that??? I never heard you scream like that!! How come?? How come??? How come???? Did Neji teach you that??? How?? How??? How???" Naruto started pummeling Hinata with thousands of questions that Hinata couldn't even keep up with.

--

"It's getting dark soon…" Tenten said to Neji.

"We can keep going. There is enough time for us." Neji said, picking up speed.

"Okay."

-

"Shikamaru, hurry it up!! We don't know how or when we're going to meet up with the others!!" Ino said.

"This is troublesome… They're gonna find us soon, so why bother looking for them?" Shikamaru asked, lying on the ground to look at the clouds.

"This is going to take some time…" Ino said, sighing.

-

"S-Sasuke!! Slow down!" Sakura panted, leaning on the tree for support.

They had been running non-stop, and had not even taken a break. Hey, I guess that's why they call it non-stop…

"Hurry up, Sakura. It's going to get dark soon, and we need to find the others." Sasuke said, starting to go off again.

Sakura took a deep breath, and also started again.

-

"Heh… This plan is brilliant!!! NO ONE WILL KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!!!!!!" Jiraiya screamed, while he was scribbling down something ferociously.

"No one will know what?" A new voice asked.

Jiraiya whipped his head around. "NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! I think you're hearing strange things, Kakashi." Jiraiya said, patting Kakashi on the shoulder, and walking out of the men's bathroom.

_'Even though he is trustworthy enough… I MUST KEEP THIS PLAN TO MYSELF!! MWAHAHAHAHAAAAA!' _

Kakashi stared after Jiraiya. He lifted up an eyebrow, kinda confused about what happened.

-

Kurenai jumped from tree to tree, hurrying to the site where they where. She carried a huge back-pack, which slowed her down. In the back-pack, there was all the equipment for the camera set-up.

Kurenai suddenly slowed down, taking a breath of air, and started to speed up again. She was pretty far in the forest, when suddenly she noticed that someone… was following her. She stopped, and looked around, trying to sense any chakra around her.

Her head kept darting back and forth, unknown to where the predator was. She kept her ears and eyes open, looking for any living thing.

_'I know there was someone following me… There was a presence too…' _

Suddenly, hands quickly snatched her from behind, preventing her to scream…

-

Later that same day… The sun started setting; the clouds started rolling in. "It looks like its going to rain…" Sakura said, looking up at the sky.

Sasuke followed her gaze. "Let's go."

—Time Skip—

"Hey! Sasuke, I see something on the ground!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke went over to Sakura. Sakura pointed to the ground. There was some red substance on the ground.

"It looks kinda like blood, doesn't it?" Sakura asked. "Maybe… Neji was here! And if Neji was here… that means Tenten was here too… right?" Sakura commented.

"Let's keep going in this direction. We're bound to meet up with them." Sasuke said, taking off again.

Sakura nodded, and followed behind.

-

"Ok Shikamaru, lets hurry up and start looking already!" Ino yelled annoyed.

There was no sound from where Shikamaru was lying. "C'mon Shikamaru! I know you're awake!! Stop being lazy!" Ino yelled.

A few minutes passed… Still nothing. Ino went to where Shikamaru was laying, and hovered over him. "Shikamaru, you better wake up now!" Ino yelled.

Shikamaru grumbled something and shifted a little. Ino sighed. She was thinking of what to do, but found herself staring at his face instead.

_'Wow… He seems so… peaceful when he's sleeping…' _Ino kept on staring, until Shikamaru made a sudden movement. Ino blinked, realizing what she was thinking.

Ino sighed, and laid next to Shikamaru. _'This would be so much easier if I fell for Sasuke like this instead of you…' _

Ino closed her eyes, and found herself drifting off to fantasy land…

—Time Skip—

_'Why… do I feel something heavy on me?' _

Ino opened her eyes. She tried to move, but something prevented her from doing so. She turned her head. Her eyes widened.

_'Not good!! Why is he on top of me anyways?! He better not have done anything to me! And if he did, oh, he is sooooo going to regret it!!!' _

You see, Shikamaru was partly on top of her. And Ino was under Shikamaru. Pretty weird, if you ask me… But I made it up, so keep reading!!

Ino tried moving around, and squirming to get out from under Shikamaru. After from what it seems like an hour to Ino **(A/N: Actually, its 5 minutes)**, she let out a big sigh. All this moving was so not good to her hair.

"Shikamaru, you idiot! Stop pretending to be asleep! Get off of me!!"

-

_'It's been 20 minutes… did Neji and Tenten really go this way?' _Sakura thought.

There was a small clearing up ahead. It was getting pretty dark, but Sakura could sure see, and _hear_ some shouts.

"Shikamaru, you idiot! Stop pretending to be asleep! Get your hand off of me!!" A faraway shout yelled.

_'Now, I know who **that** is…'_

"Ino?!" Sakura yelled out, for Ino to hear.

"Sakura! I was just going to find you guys!! But of course, Shikamaru here HAD to doze off while watching to clouds!!" Ino yelled.

"Really…?" Sakura eyed the position that Ino was in.

"This does not seem what it looks like!! Now, can you PLEASE get him off of me!?!?!?" Ino shrieked.

Ouch… And she shrieked right into Shikamaru's ear. Shikamaru sat up, scratching his head. Then he yawned.

"Troublesome… Can't you at least let me sleep peacefully?" He asked, his eyes still looking a little droopy.

"I would if you weren't on top of me!!" Ino yelled. She stood up, and dusted the ground's dust off of herself.

"What are you talking about…? Troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed.

"WHA—"

"Okay… Why don't you guys break it up? We still have to others to search for, right Sasuke?" Sakura asked, turning to Sasuke for help.

"Hn."

Ino glared at Shikamaru while he just yawned. "C'mon guys… Let's go!"

-

"Neji, if we go like this, it's going to take all day. Can't you use your Byakugan or something?" Tenten asked tiredly.

She had stopped from their search, stopping on one of the tree branches. They had been jumping from tree to tree, hoping that they could cover more ground from the air. It has been almost over two hours since they started searching for their fellow comrades.

"There's something here that interferes with the Byakugan." Neji replied.

"Well, there has to be _something_ that we can do to make this search go faster…" Tenten grumbled.

"If we hurry, we'll find the others. Stop complaining, and let's move."

_'Boy, he makes this sound like a mission… Why did I get stuck with him out of all the other people? … That's right… If he ended up with another one of those guys, he'd probably go insane…' _Tenten sighed at that thought, and wondered off in her thoughts.

_'This isn't even a mission, and he's already taking charge… How do I ever deal with him!? …Oh yea… God my life would be soo much easier if I hadn't fell for him…' _Tenten let out a long sigh. She closed her eyes, and then reopened them again. Neji was farther away from her.

Taking another sigh, she started to speed up to him. Her foot must've slipped or something, because the next thing you know, she's falling down, down, down…

-

"Hey, Hinata!!" Naruto suddenly yelled.

"Yes, Naruto?" Hinata asked, quietly.

"Why do you always say things quietly?? And how come you sometimes stutter around me?? Why??" Naruto asked, making Hinata blush. "And how come you're always blushing?? Tell me why!!"

"N-Naruto, I think that I should—"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Both the teens' heads whipped to the direction of that yell.

"What was that?!?!" Naruto yelled, totally forgetting about what Hinata was going to say.

"I don't know…" Hinata answered back to him, also forgetting about what she was going to say.

"It sounded a bit like Tenten, didn't it???" Naruto asked.

-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Tenten let out a piercing scream as she yelled. Then, she realized what situation she was in. She tried to get a kunai, shuriken, _anything _to get her out of the situation. When she reached down, she noticed that she didn't have her holster with her. She cursed under her breath, and tried using her chakra to hold onto one of the trees while going down at a fast rate.

_'At this rate, I'm gonna become a squashed pancake!!! Where's Neji when you need him?!'_

Tenten closed her eyes, waiting for the pain and the sound of squash. …The impact never came. Instead, strong arms held onto her, and brought her back up.

"…Neji…?" Tenten opened her eyes. She saw Neji's face and sighed in relieve. "What took you so long?!"

"Gee, a thanks would be nice…" Neji mumbled under his breath.

"Oh… Thanks…" Tenten said.

"I was waiting for you to see if you could handle the situation by yourself. Seems like you couldn't."

"My weapons weren't with me!" Tenten started to protest.

"Without your weapons, you don't seem to do much, do you?" Neji asked, smirking.

Tenten was about to retort back, but a voice cut her to it.

"Oi, Neji, Tenten! How long to do plan to stay in that position?" An irritating voice shouted out, none other then Naruto himself. He had on that foxy grin.

Tenten looked at Naruto, and beside him, the Hyuuga heiress. She suddenly realized that Neji didn't put her down yet. She could feel a blush coming on. Neji looked at the blushing Tenten, and felt a blush himself coming up. He fought the urge to not blush, and set Tenten down gently.

"Ha-ha!! I knew you liked Tenten, Neji!!" Naruto yelled out, pointing at Neji.

Neji shot a glare at him, and looked at Hinata. He noticed a bandage wrapped around her head. "What did you do to Hinata-sama?!" Neji yelled, catching Naruto off-guard.

Naruto suddenly stopped laughing. He laughed nervously. "It-it wasn't my fault!! It was because of your fight with Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled.

"You better not have damage Hinata in any ways…" Neji said darkly.

"Hey! What makes you think I did?"

"Neji, calm down! It's not like he did anything bad to Hinata! Naruto isn't the type of person to do that! And Hinata can take care of herself, so you don't need to be overprotective!" Tenten said.

Neji didn't say anything back to her. He just kept staring, more like glaring at Naruto. Naruto gulped loudly.

-

"I missed the action!" A 'Kurenai' whispered angrily.

'She' took a video camera from the backpack, and started the record button…

-

"Tsunade-sama!" 'Kurenai' yelled, bursting into the room.

"What is it Kurenai? Aren't you suppose to be in that forest, putting up the cameras?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, someone grabbed me from behind, and then put me under a genjutsu!" Kurenai yelled.

This caught Tsunade's attention. "And when I dispelled it, I was back in Konoha!"

Tsunade took the information in. _'Who would…? THAT LITTLE…' _

"Where is Jiraiya?!" Tsunade yelled, throwing Kurenai off her guard.

"He was in the men's bathroom, last time I saw him." Kakashi said, appearing out of nowhere.

"And what was he doing in there?!"

"Something… I heard something say 'NO ONE WILL KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!!!!!!' in the bathroom though. I thought it was him, but he said it wasn't…" Kakashi trailed off, flipping a page in his book.

"And you believed him?!!?"

Kakashi nodded. "There are lots of weird men in the bathroom…"

Tsunade let out a big sigh. "So, Jiraiya was the one who brought me back to Konoha?" Kurenai asked, also taking the information in.

"Yes, and we need to get him back from there, or else…"

"Or else the kids will beat the heck outta us…" Kurenai finished for her.

"No… OR ELSE JIRIAYA WILL WIN ALL MY MONEY!!!!!"

* * *

_It is currently February 24, 2007 at the time of 11:03 PM. _

_The exact time that I finished this chapter!! _

_Well there you goo!! ;D Aren't you happy that I updated?? Actually, I did this last night… I just didn't want to post this up… Wanted my fans to suffer!!! Ahahahah… Not really… xD Hope you actually liked this chapter like the other ones! I added some ShikaIno fluff! At least I think I did… Also some NejiTen too!! Next chapter, there'll probably be some SasuSaku fluff and also with NaruHina!! Aren't you guys proud of me?? xD _

_The half day before was like, 3 weeks ago… When we got our report cards back!! Guess what?? I GOT ALL As!!!!!!!!!!!!! YIPPEEEE!!!!!!! xD _

_sighsss I think I did well on the tests too… sniffs Poor me… I think I aced 2 of them… Spanish and Health… JUST NOT MATH!!!! _

**Poll #1  
Who's your favorite couple?  
**A) Sasuke && Sakura  
B) Neji && Tenten  
C) Shikamaru && Ino  
D) Naruto && Hinata

_Don't forget to VOTE IN A REVIEW!! And for those silent readers, please vote at least!! It would make me REALLY HAPPY!! xD With the votes, I can see what couples you guys like, and I could put more fluff in! Hahs, I'm so smart… _

_…Not really… Lawls… Anyways…VOTE IN A REVIEW!!!!! _

Review Plox(;

**

* * *

**

**Edit: …Meh. There's really nothing to say… I was bored out of my mind so I decided to re-edit this… x.x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mission Gone Wrong  
**_By: Whipped Coffee _

_- _

_**Disclaimer  
**Sadly, I don't own Naruto…  
Never did, never will… _

_- _

**Chapter 11—**_The Noise_!

"How much further do you think it is, Shino?" Kiba asked, catching his breathe.

"Not much. My bugs smelt them over an hour ago. We should be getting nearer to them." Shino replied.

"An hour?! Why was it an hour ago!?"

"They were moving. Fast. Let's keep going. We can catch up with them. A storm is coming, and we need to hurry." Shino said as he started up again.

Kiba sighed and he started running too, with Akamaru trailing behind.

-

"So Sakura… Did anything happen?" Ino asked, aware of Sakura's mood.

"What? Nothing happened, if that's what you were taking about…"

"I didn't mean that! I mean… you seem sad… are you?"

"It was nothing. Sasuke just… Nothing…" Sakura said, and headed off in a direction in the forest. Ino got up and followed her.

"C'mon, Sakura. We're best friends! We tell each other everything. Tell me what happened." Ino said, trying to persuade Sakura.

Sakura took a big sigh, and sat down on a log. Ino took a seat next to her, and waited patiently.

"Well… I know I said that I was over Sasuke… But the truth is… I'm not. At least, I don't think I am… He never liked me anyway, so what's the point? I mean…" Sakura said, taking another breath.

"But…?"

"But… every time I see him, it's like those eyes of his… they see right through me, and know when I'm telling lies. I told him I was over him, but it's like he doesn't believe me and that he's expecting me to come running to him like the fan girl I was…"

"…Sakura, you still like him, right?" Ino asked.

"…Yes… Very much… That's why it hurts when I saw him kissing Tenten… Why her? It could've been Hinata, or you… or… me…" Sakura muttered.

"It was very obvious why he didn't kiss Hinata… and me?" Ino laughed. "I think he'd rather die than kiss me! But you, Sakura… I'm not sure why, but… I know that he didn't kiss Tenten to make you feel bad… It could've been that he wanted to piss off Neji! Don't go jumping to conclusions that he liked Tenten, Sakura." Ino said.

"I guess you're right… but I can't help to think that…"

"Sakura, you have some confidence in yourself! You were brave enough to break up our friendship for Sasuke, and you should have some courage to not give up on him! Tenten won't do things like that to you, even if we don't know her that well. Hinata knows her longer than we have, and she never says anything bad about Tenten! Besides, Tenten has her own man!" Ino said, giggling at the last part.

Sakura laughed a little at that part too. "You're right… I shouldn't give up on him!"

-

(While Sakura and Ino's conversation was going on)

"You're quieter than usual…" Shikamaru said, lying down on the ground.

Sasuke didn't say anything, and just leaned on a tree. Silence was in the air… Shikamaru sat up, staring at Sasuke. He sighed.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked.

"Usually you're the one who likes the silence." Sasuke said.

Shikamaru sighed again. "The silence is awkward. Besides, there are not many clouds to look at." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke didn't answer him.

"Sakura right? An Uchiha like you having problems with girls? How troublesome…"

"I didn't ask for your help."

"Fine… just one thing… talk to her before it's too late…" Shikamaru said, lying back down on the ground.

"What about you with Ino? You aren't exactly a ladies-man yourself." Sasuke said, glaring at him.

"This has nothing to do with me and Ino. I can handle her by myself." Shikamaru said, sighing again. "You better talk to her, or you'll regret it."

Sasuke just glared, nothing left to say.

"We're back! We can go find the others now!" Ino yelled, waving her arm in the air while her other arm is dragging Sakura.

-

The four stood, with tension filling the air.

"Did you do anything to Hinata-sama?" Neji said, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Neji confused. "I didn't do anything! Right Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Neji still glared at him. "You better not damage her in any way." Neji said, still glaring.

Naruto laughed nervously, remembering Hinata's yelling. Tenten chuckled a little. Hinata turned slightly red, due to nervousness.

"C'mon Neji, we still need to find the others right?" Tenten asked, trying to change the subject.

Neji nodded, and started off.

"Let's go, Hinata, Naruto!" Tenten yelled as she followed Neji, jumping on a tree.

-

"Who's that up there?" Tenten asked, pointing to a small lump person on the ground.

As they got closer, they found out…

"MY RAMEN!!!!!" Naruto yelled, running to they ground, picking up the empty bowl on the ground.

Chouji shot up, looking around frantically. "Oh, it's just you guys… Sorry, Naruto, I was really hungry! And I found that thing on the floor so… I ate it…" Chouji said.

"How can you eat it without water here?" Tenten asked.

"Uh…" Chouji thought for about a second, and shook his head.

"Forget that. Where's Lee?" Neji asked, looking around the place for any signs of a green being.

"He said he was gonna find you guys. He's coming back sometime to—"

"OH, MY YOUTHFUL COMRADES! I SEE YOU HAVE DONE A GREAT JOB FINDING THEM, CHOUJI-SAN!" Lee yelled, running up to them.

"Now we only need to find the others!" Naruto yelled, totally forgetting about his ramen.

"No need." A voice said.

They all turned to the source of that voice. It was Sasuke and the others.

"You guys alright?" Tenten asked.

Everyone nodded, and murmured some things that can't be heard. A few minutes passed, and silence was in the air. Awkward tension. Oh, how I hate that.

"So… What now?" Sakura asked.

"We need to rebuild a house." Neji replied calmly.

"Yeah… since _someone_ blew it up…" Tenten grumbled a little.

Just then, a shuffling noise was heard. Tenten looked at the bushes, as if she was trying to see what it was, and the others immediately shot their head up.

"What was that?" Ino asked, getting a little worried.

"Probably… some rabbit… right?" Sakura answered.

"Not likely… why would a rabbit be here, out of all the places?" Shikamaru said, walking towards a bush.

"We should check around the place… just in case…" Shino said, coming out of nowhere.

"Shino?! Kiba?!" Everyone said.

"Where did you guys come from?" Naruto asked, confused.

"I used my bugs to track you guys. Like I said before, we should check around the place. My bugs are already on it." Shino said.

"Maybe we should leave it… Probably our imagination…" Ino said, unsure of what was in the bushes.

"That everyone else heard? Not likely. I agree with Shino. We should split up and see what's making the noise. I've been getting a feeling we were being… watched…" Sasuke said.

"But we just found each other! What if we get lost again?!" Chouji said.

Neji took a kunai and let it fall, digging the kunai into the ground. "We meet up back here if we find anything."

"What about a shelter? All of us can't go looking around." Sakura said.

"Yoosh! I'll stay here and build a shelter! You guys can count on me!" Lee said.

"I'll stay too." Ino said.

"And me… I don't want to go on another hunt again…" Shikamaru said.

"I'll stay too!" Chouji said, not wanting to move.

"Alright, we'll split up and find what's happening around here." Tenten said, as she and Neji ran off to a tree.

The others did the same, with Sakura by Sasuke, Hinata by Naruto, and Kiba by Shino.

-

"What now, Tsunade-sama? Jiraiya is probably at the forest already," Kurenai said.

"Hm… one of you needs to go to the forest and get him back. He'll let them find out about us spying on them." Tsunade said, leaning back in her chair.

"Which one?" Asuma asked.

"At this point… Kakashi." Tsunade said.

"Kakashi!? Why him? I will be enough to get him back, Tsunade-sama!" Kurenai protested.

"Kakashi may seem not likely of this position, but at this point, he is worthy of it. Think about it. They are both perverted, and Kakashi may convince Jiraiya to come back." Tsunade said.

"That is true but… How will you know if Kakashi doesn't go with Jiraiya and cheats?" Kurenai asked.

"Oh… I have a hunch that he won't…" Tsunade said as she smirked.

* * *

_Note to _misto-shadow_: Yea, I reread that part since I saw your review. I just hope that no one else realized it! Lawls, or at least they understood what I was trying to write. _

_Not to _a friend_: Okay, that class is technically Health, and thx for voting. _

_Okay… Short chapter, I know… Sorry for not updating, for like a month… Sorry! I was busy with school, projects and stuff, but I won't get into the details. I did in my profile, but I don't think it's necessary here. Ehhhhssss… _

_For the next chapter, I think you have to wait a loooong time… About a month too… Stupid projects… and I have writer's block! So, for me to get some ideas, I'll go and ask my friends… Don't fret, because I will soon get the next chapter out! (Hopefully…) _

_Oh yea, please check out my other fan fiction, 6 Months with the Hyuuga Family. Long title, I know ;D. It's a NejiTen story, for you NejiTen fans out there! You don't have to read it, just skim and drop a review! Now if you'll excuse me… I'll be writing the next chapter of 6 Months with the Hyuuga Family. _

Review Ploxx(;

* * *

**Edit: Uhm. This chapter was better than the previous chapters… xD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mission Gone Wrong  
**_By: Whipped Coffee_

_- _

**_Disclaimer  
_**_Sadly, I don't own Naruto…  
Never did, never will… _

_- _

**Chapter 12—**All Figured Out

"Shikamaru! Get your lazy butt over here and start working like everyone else here!" Ino shouted to him.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered, as he still laid on the ground.

He could hear Ino's stomping towards him. "Why are you even here anyway? There are no clouds to look at." Ino said, looking up at the sky.

"Just… thinking…" Shikamaru grumbled, closing his eyes.

"About…?" Ino asked softly, as she sat on the ground beside him.

"Stuff…" Shikamaru said, cracking open an eye to look at Ino.

Ino was staring at the sky, and looking off with a weird expression. '_Should I…? Or should I not…?' _

_'Why is she so silent now…? Did I do something wrong…?_' Shikamaru thought, confused by her actions.

Just when Ino was about to say something, Chouji spoke up. "HEY GUYS! STOP TRYING TO DITCH OUT ON THE WORK TRYING TO CONFESS YOUR FEELINGS! AND JUST TO MAKE IT EASIER FOR YOU GUYS, SHIKAMARU LIKES YOU INO AND INO YOU LIKE SHIKAMARU! NOW CAN YOU PLEASE MOVE IT?! I'M GETTING TIRED OF MOVING THOSE HUGE TREES!"

"It's alright Chouji-san! I will move those trees! And if I can't move those, I will have to do 1000 push-ups! And if I can't do 1000 push-ups, I shall do 2000 sit-ups! And if I can't do—"

"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP?! WE'RE TRYING TO HAVE SOME PEACE AND QUIET HERE!!" Ino shouted, nearly making Shikamaru deaf.

It was silent for a few passing minutes. That is, until Shikamaru spoke up. "Ino…? Do you… still like Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked, with his eyes closed.

_'Why is he asking that?' _

"I… No. Now that I think about it… I don't think that I ever was. It was just his looks that made me like him… and that's probably all that I liked from him…" Ino answered. "Why the questions?"

"I'm… confused." Shikamaru muttered.

"About what?"

"You." Shikamaru said bluntly.

_'How can he say this so calmly?'_ Ino thought, a bit annoyed.

"You know… I had this weird dream." Ino said, thinking about her dream. "It was… about Sasuke… then… this guy appeared, who sounded… like… you…"

Shikamaru opened his eyes to look at Ino.

"And then the more I thought about it, the more confused I got. I was thinking, 'Why would **I **dream about **you**?'" Ino asked.

Shikamaru remained quiet, not knowing what to say.

"So… I thought more about it, and thought that… maybe I didn't have a crush on Sasuke… but a crush on… _you_…" Ino said.

Silence was in the air, with Shikamaru still not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, so I thought that idea was dumb too. I still don't know what I was thinking. Well, let's get working Shikamaru!" Ino said, holding back the tears, even she doesn't know why they were coming out.

"You know why I'm confused?" Shikamaru asked suddenly.

Ino didn't know what to say. She looked around a bit nervously before answering. "Why…?"

"Because… I've known you for a long time, and always thought of you as annoying. A troublesome girl…" Shikamaru said.

Ino nodded, now unable to stop the tears from flowing out of her eyes.

"But… then we became… friends, right?"

Ino nodded once more.

"And then we got put on the same team. And then I thought that you would be even more troublesome. I've always thought of you as a Sasuke crazed girl, and you were. At that time, though. But now… I'm starting to have second thoughts." Shikamaru said.

"Like… how?" Ino asked, the tears stopping.

"You weren't what I planned out to be. I never thought I'd see the soft side of you." Shikamaru said.

"Neither would I…" Ino muttered.

"So… what I'm trying to say… is that I might also… like you." Shikamaru said, now looking at Ino.

Ino just stared at Shikamaru. Then, she threw her arms over him in a big bear hug.

"Don't know why… but I do." Shikamaru said, sighing as he returned the hug.

_'Maybe… this mission turned out great after all.'_ Ino thought as she smiled, breaking away from Shikamaru.

They both lay on the ground, staring at the darkened sky.

"Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"Yeah…?"

"You're still not off the hook. Now get back to work!" Ino barked.

_'Just when I thought she calmed down…'_ Shikamaru thought with a sigh as he stood up.

-

"Oh wow… Who knew that Shikamaru and Ino would be the one to admit their feelings first…" The white haired sannin said, scribbling down some stuff into his notebook.

"Yea, it certainly took me by surprise." Another voice said.

"Kakashi?! How did you know I was going to be here?!" Jiraiya yelled, in a hushed tone.

"…It was kinda obvious… Anyway, you're coming back Jiraiya." Kakashi said.

"No! I can't yet! There's more to this volume!!" Jiraiya protested.

"But Tsunade-sama said that if I don't bring you back, she'll burn all my books…" Kakashi said with a whimper.

Jiraiya thought for a moment. A light bulb suddenly went off. "I know! I can get you whole series again!" Jiraiya said, smiling at his so-called brilliant plan.

Kakashi thought about this for a moment. _'Well… this could work out… I can just tell Tsunade-sama that Jiraiya held me captive… but if she finds out… she'll have my head!' _

"Okay! I'll take that offer up!" Kakashi said, smiling as he shook hands with the other smiling sannin.

"This plan is brilliant!! I'm going to become RICH!" Jiraiya yelled, not too loudly.

-

"Sakura." Sasuke said, stopping.

"What Sasuke? If we're gonna catch whatever that was in the bushes, we better hurry up because it's getting pretty late." Sakura said.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke blurted.

That caught Sakura by surprise. "Why are you sorry?" Sakura asked confused.

"For… kissing Tenten. I didn't mean anything by it. It was just a kiss that meant nothing." Sasuke said, hesitating a little bit.

Sakura smiled softly. "Sasuke, I already forgave you. Even if you don't apologize, you're forgiven. I can never stay mad at you for long."

Sasuke smiled a bit. "So… I'm wondering… Whatever happened to the –kun?"

Sakura blushed a little. "Missed that?"

Sasuke smirked. "Yes."

_'Is he saying… what I think he's saying?'_ Sakura thought.

'_Am I saying… what I think I'm saying?'_ Sasuke thought.

"Alright Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

_'Maybe… Telling her that I like her is a bit too fast. I think that… starting off as friends may be for the best of us.' Sasuke thought. _

"C'mon, we don't want to be late, Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura yelled, starting off to run.

Sasuke soon joined her as they ran off into the depths of the forest.

-

"If Shikamaru and Ino made up first… then… Sasuke and Sakura will be second… then Naruto and Hinata… then Neji and Tenten!" Jiraiya concluded.

"Naruto and Hinata? Don't you think Naruto's a little too dense to go before Neji and Tenten?" Kakashi asked.

"Well… now that you mention it yes… but then Shikamaru and Ino got together, and that's surprising." Jiraiya said.

"Well, that is true, but I put my money on Neji and Tenten before Naruto and Hinata." Kakashi said.

Jiraiya sighed. "You're right… But I still choose Naruto and Hinata before Neji and Tenten. It's just… something that tells me that Naruto's going to ask Hinata some dumb questions, and then something quirks Hinata to tell Naruto how she feels, and then Naruto's gonna go into deep thinking, so after that they get together, and then Neji will get angry, so Tenten tries to calm him down, but he can't so Tenten's gonna do something drastic. I have it all figured out… It's a good thing I chose Shikamaru and Ino first!" Jiraiya said as he snickered.

"You really do don't you… How did you know that they were going to admit to each other first anyway?" Kakashi asked.

"Ah, it's called reverse psychology, my friend." Jiraiya said, nodding his head with my eyes closed.

Kakashi stared at him. "Right… and that was the order you put it in?"

"Yes."

"But if you were to change it, how would you do that?" Kakashi asked.

"Ah, you see, there's something I like to call…" Jiraiya paused, looked around them, and leaned closer to Kakashi. "…cheating." Jiraiya said, smiling.

"I see…"

"You saw yourself that we wrote our pairs onto a piece of paper. For me to cheat, I could just find the paper, and change my guesses." Jiraiya said, smiling at his brilliant plan.

"But the paper's in the Tsunade-sama's office."

Jiraiya's smile turned into a frown. "Well, I'll just put some sleeping potion into Tsunade's sake and I will be able to sneak into her office to steal the paper!" Jiraiya said, smiling again.

"That is brilliant Jiraiya! No wonder you're a legendary sannin!" Kakashi said, praising Jiraiya.

Jiraiya smiled and nodded. "Now, help me set the cameras up as they're making the house. I have to get back with something to Tsunade."

-

"Without your Byakugan, we're screwed!" Tenten yelled, as she and Neji were back to back, fighting off 4 bears.

"And without your weapons, you're screwed." Neji retorted, eyeing the bears.

"Shut up Neji! Now… what to do!?" Tenten said asked. "If we stand still, do you think they'll go away?"

"Not likely." Neji said.

Tenten grumbled. "And how do you think we're going to get out of this?"

"I have ways…" Neji said, getting ready to attack.

"Don't you dare Neji! Don't hurt those poor animals!" Tenten said, restraining him from charging into the bear.

"And how do you suppose we get out of here? The only way is to attack them." Neji said.

"There must be some other way to get past them!" Tenten said.

"Like?"

Tenten started walking in between two bears, and walked out of the circle that the bears were in. "You just walk past them! They won't hurt you!!" Tenten said, smiling at her plan.

Neji looked unsatisfied. He followed what Tenten did, and exited between the same two bears. "Wasn't that easier than all that blood, Neji?" Tenten asked, smiling at her work.

Neji grunted, and glared at the bears that were leaving in the opposite direction.

"The bears didn't do anything Neji! You were the one who entered their habitat." Tenten said, laughing at the memory.

"If I could remember correctly, you were the one who _found_ it, and told me to check it out." Neji said, looking at Tenten.

"That is true, but how many times have you ever listened to me?" Tenten asked.

Neji grunted again, knowing the answer is 'not many'. "C'mon, we need to get going."

-

"Hinata-chan, did you find anything?" Naruto yelled.

"Nothing, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied back.

"I'm not really sure if there is anything here!" Naruto yelled, exhausted.

"Hopefully they have a house and a fire back at the campsite…" Hinata said, also tired.

"We should get back now, right Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"B-But we didn't find anything…" Hinata said, not sure if they could go back.

"That doesn't matter anyways! Neji said _if_! He didn't say we _had to_! There's a loophole in it, so we can just go back without him killing us!" Naruto said.

"Okay…" Hinata said, still a little unsure.

"C'mon, Hinata-chan! We did the best we could, and I don't think that anyone else found anything anyways! Let's go!!" Naruto yelled, grabbing Hinata and running off.

-

Everyone met up at the same spot. Some looked at the house. The rook of the house was made of big leaves, and the sides were held up by the tree trunks. The walls were made up of more tree trunks and sticks.

"Hopefully this house last through the night." Chouji said.

"So, did you find anything?" Ino asked.

"No…" Everyone replied.

"We should let it go…" Shikamaru said, sighing.

"But I know there's something here… I felt like we've been being watched all this time while we're here…" Tenten protested.

"Let's get into the house and talk." Kiba said, beckoning them to go into it.

-

"Alright, so what were you going to say?" Kiba asked Tenten.

"Well… don't you guys feel like you've been being watched here?" Tenten asked.

"Well… now that I think about it, I have been getting the eerie feeling…" Sakura said.

Hinata nodded in agreement, and so did everyone else.

"Why **did** our senseis put us here anyways?" Naruto asked.

"To… bond?" Ino suggested.

"Not likely." Neji said. "It's not like we're on the same team, though our teammates are here. I have a hunch that this little, 'experiment', is for their own amusement."

"I agree with the Hyuuga. Why else would our senseis lure us here, in the middle of nowhere?" Sasuke said.

"But if they are… how are we going to get out?" Tenten asked.

"The person in the bushes… that has probably be one of our senseis." Shino said.

"Yeah… and because of the explosion our previous place we were living at… our senseis must've lost the connection to the cameras out here, and they sent the person in the bushes to put more cameras back up." Sakura said, concluding everything.

"So… how are we going to get out of this one then?" Ino asked.

"Find the person in the bushes." Shino said.

-

One thing ran through Jiraiya and Kakashi's minds.

_'Shit!' _

* * *

_:D Harrrrr I finally update:D I'm so happy that I updated!!! Yay!! _

_Okay… I have some bad news and some good news… The bad news: The story's coming to an end sooooon! Like, two or three more chapters… D: That is soo sad! This is my first chapter story that I'm going to finish! Now that is the good news! Well, good news for ME anyways. Lawls! _

_Okay!! So please review your little butts off, and help motivate me:D _

Please Review:D

* * *

**Edit: Oh wow. This one didn't have many mistakes…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mission Gone Wrong  
**_By: Whipped Coffee _

_- _

_**Disclaimer  
**Sadly, I don't own Naruto…  
Never did, never will… _

_- _

**Chapter 13—**_Together at Last_!

After a tiring day, the 12 went to bed on the ground. Hinata couldn't sleep a wink, so she got up and stared at the moon for a while.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, rubbing his eye as he walked to Hinata.

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing up so late?" Hinata asked quietly, as she made some room for Naruto to sit down.

"I couldn't sleep…" Naruto said as he yawned. "And I saw that you weren't sleeping so I decided to check on you." Naruto said with a grin.

Hinata blushed when he grinned at her.

"Hinata… why are you always red around me?" Naruto asked.

This question made Hinata blush even harder. Now, her face was as red as a tomato!

"B-Because… I-I…" Hinata started. _'This is it… I'm going to tell him…'_

"Yeah???" Naruto said, wanting Hinata to go on.

"I… likeyouverymuchandthat'swhyIblusheverytimewhenI'mwithyou!" Hinata said in a rush as she turned away. Too bad she was still as red as a tomato.

It took Naruto 5 minutes to figure out what she said. "Oh… Well I like you too Hinata!!" Naruto said, smiling.

"R-Really?" Hinata asked, turning back to Naruto.

"Yes! It's just that… I know I'm not that smart to understand this kind of stuff, but whenever I'm with you, I have no more worries! I'm just happy when I'm with you! So I guess you can call it that I like you! I just didn't know if someone like you would like someone like me…" Naruto said, suddenly saddening. "But you do, and now it's all good!" Naruto said happily again.

"I've… always liked you Naruto-kun…" Hinata admitted softly.

"That's great!! I've always liked you too. And I couldn't sleep knowing that I always get this bubbly feeling when I'm with you, but now that I told you… I feel great!" Naruto said. "What about you, Hinata-chan?"

"Yes, I feel much better now." Hinata said with a smile.

"Great! That means we're together, right Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

Hinata blushed deeply again as she nodded.

"Yay, Hinata's with me now!"

"Naruto-kun, you should be more quiet, you're gonna wake everyone up…" Hinata said.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan. Let's go back to sleep!" Naruto whispered loudly.

Hinata giggled at his attempt of trying to be quiet as they went back to the house together.

Tenten stepped out into the opening, as she watched Hinata and Naruto walk together. She sighed, and sat where they had sat.

_'Even Hinata admitted to Naruto faster than I did… and I'm sure Ino and Shikamaru got together, seeing as though that she's been smiling at him ever since we came back… and Sakura seem much happier, so she's gotten Sasuke already… and I still don't have Neji… I'm just his teammate… and nothing more…'_ Tenten thought with another sigh.

"Why are you out here, Tenten?" A guy's voice asked.

Tenten looked up. "Neji? Why are you out here yourself?" She asked.

"I noticed that you weren't inside." Neji said as he took a seat beside her.

"Isn't the moon pretty tonight?" Tenten asked.

"Hn." Neji said, agreeing with her. _'Though, you seem much prettier…'_

"You know… Hinata and Naruto are together…" Tenten said.

"What?! When did that happened!?" Neji yelled.

"Just a little before. They were out here." Tenten replied, unshaken by Neji's outburst.

"I told him—"

"Neji… you should calm down a little… Hinata can take care of herself, right? She's going to take over the clan soon," Tenten said with a soft smile.

Neji looked at Tenten. "Right…" Neji said, and looked back at the clouds.

"Neji… are you still mad at Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

"No."

"Good."

"You don't like Uchiha… do you?" Neji asked.

"What? Sasuke? No, of course not! …I have someone else in mind…" Tenten muttered.

"…Who?" Neji asked.

_'I should tell him… it's now or never…'_

"Neji, I know this may ruin our friendship, and everything that we've gone through. It may place us in an awkward position, but I want to tell you that… I… think… that… I… like you…" Tenten said.

Neji stared at Tenten. _'Did she say what I think she just said…?'_

Hearing no comment about what she said, Tenten took this as a rejection.

"I know that it's foolish of me to believe in love, like you said, but… I can't help it in who I fall in love with Neji… Love is inevitable, no matter how you put it…" Tenten muttered. "I'm sorry if this may ruin our friendship, or how we see each other, but I have to tell that."

"Tenten, stop talking." Neji ordered. "I don't care about our friendship. I want much more from you."

Tenten looked at Neji to see what he was talking about, but his lips crashed into hers before she could even look at him.

-

(The Next Day)

"So you and Shikamaru are together?!" Sakura exclaimed.

Ino nodded happily.

"Thought so. You were so happy yesterday, which seemed like the only thing possible." Tenten said.

"And what about you Tenten? Make out with Neji yet?" Ino asked, an evil glint in her eyes.

Tenten blushed. "It was one kiss!"

"Oh, so you two **are **together! I knew it!" Sakura said.

"Yeah. I was wondering when you and Neji-niisan were going to admit to each other." Hinata commented quietly.

"Hey Hinata… What about you and Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"W-What about us?" Hinata stuttered, blushing.

"I knew it!! It was only a matter of time before you guys got together!" Ino yelled.

"How about you Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"Well… I don't know what Sasuke and I are yet… But… I think it's going to take some time before we're comfortable with each other. Rushing in a relationship is not healthy." Sakura stated.

The four girls burst out laughing as they continued to chat with each other in a little corner outside, away from the guys.

-

"Uzumaki, if you hurt Hinata-sama in any way, you are dead." Neji said, glaring at him.

"W-What do you mean?" Naruto asked nervously.

"You two are together!?" Kiba asked with wide eyes.

Naruto nodded happily.

"And what about you Neji? How's it going with you and Tenten?" Kiba asked.

"Our relationship is none of your business." Neji replied coldly.

"Oh, so you two are together???" Naruto asked. "I knew it!!"

"So Hyuuga found himself a girlfriend." Sasuke said, smirking.

"What about you Uchiha?" Neji asked.

"I'm taking it slow. Wouldn't want to pressure Sakura into making out with me anytime soon. Right, Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked.

"You made out with Tenten?!" Naruto asked, wide eyed.

"One kiss does not consider as making out." Neji replied, glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked while Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome…" Shikamaru said.

"And what about you, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked, now pestering Shikamaru.

"He's with Ino." Chouji said, replying for him.

"Wow, Ino eh??? I thought you said she was troublesome." Naruto said, snickering.

Kiba broke away from the conversation, and went to Shino. "Yup, I did a great job on getting them together!" Kiba said, smiling to himself while Akamaru barked in agreement.

_'Technically, he didn't do anything. He was the one in the first place who made our first house explode. But I'm not going to be the one to burst that bubble of his…'_ Shino thought.

-

(With Sasuke's thoughts)

The rest of the guys were chatting away.

_**'Heheheheehh… I KNEW you would come around and admit that you LOVE Sakura!!' **_

_'…Who are you again…?' _

_**'How can you forget me already?! I'm your inner self! I explained that hours ago, don't you remember?!' **_

_'…Whatever. I thought I got rid of you.' _

_**'You can NEVER get rid of me! I'm always here, you just never noticed! I was staying quiet, and enjoying the show! …Even though I was resisting the urge to knock some sense into you!' **_

_'What's your point?' _

_**'Well, like I was saying… I KNEW you would realize it sooner or later!! It was only a matter of time before you gain your senses!' **_

_'For your information, we're just friends.' _

_**'Ah, but you want so much more than that, right?' **_

_'…Why am I even having a conversation with myself?' _

_**'Hey, you're the genius. Don't ask me!' **_

_'You are me, idiot.' _

_**'If you're calling me an idiot, you're calling yourself an idiot too!' **_

_'Just shut up.' _

His inner faded away as Sasuke could hear some mutterings in his head. A messed up prodigy, eh?

-

"Heh heh heh…" Jiraiya said, chuckling.

"Wow, so you were right…" Kakashi said, staring at the people in front of him.

"Yes, my calculations were right. Big bucks on the table!! And plus, we recorded everything for Tsunade and the others, so they should be able to watch it since yesterday night! Now all we need to do, is get back to Tsuna—"

"Jiraiya-sama?" A voice asked.

They both turned around. "Kakashi-sensei?" The same voice asked.

"Ah, Lee… Um… this doesn't seem what it looks like!" Kakashi protested.

"So what they said yesterday** was** true! I never believed Gai-sensei would've been in this at all…" Lee yelled, sulking in the corner.

"Let's make an escape!" Jiraiya whispered to Kakashi.

"I don't think so." A girl's voice said.

"Ah! S-Sakura!! This… uh… isn't what it seems!" Kakashi said.

"Ero-sennin?!" Naruto yelled.

"Uh-oh." They both said, as everyone rushed to them.

-

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Anko yelled.

"And this was getting good…" Asuma said.

"They figured it out…" Kurenai said, shaking her head.

"This is not good…" Tsunade muttered.

"What's wrong, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

"I'VE LOST ALL MY MONEY!!!!!" Tsunade cried.

-

"Take us out of this labyrinth. Now," Neji demanded.

"How did you know this was a labyrinth? I'm sure I concealed it…" Jiraiya said.

"Simple. Everywhere we go, we end up in the same place." Neji replied.

"Right. Now… GET US OUT OF HERE!!" Sakura yelled.

-

"I'm gonna miss that place…" Ino said, as she looked back.

They were currently walking in twists, circles and loops.

"Is this the real way out?!" Sasuke snapped.

"Yes!!" Jiraiya said.

"Yea… In a way, that place was where I had my first kiss…" Tenten said.

"First boyfriend…" Hinata said.

"First friendship with him…" Sakura said.

"I'm **really** gonna miss that place!" Ino cried.

-

"Now… act normal!" Tsunade snapped, as the other senseis prepared themselves for them to come back.

"Let's hope they don't kill us…" Asuma said.

"Why would they? I mean, we brought them happiness right?" Anko said, eating a dango.

"That is true…" Kurenai said.

"Shush!" Tsunade snapped again.

The 12 ninjas stood before them, some angry and some annoyed.

"We just wanted to say… THANK YOU!" The girls yelled.

"Huh?" The senseis, Tsunade, Anko and Shizune said.

"Without you putting us onto that stinking mountain, we would've never had boyfriends now!" Ino replied, latching on to Shikamaru.

"Yea, so thanks!" Sakura agreed, latching herself onto Sasuke.

"But don't do it ever again." Tenten warned, dragging Neji away.

The rest of them went away, some back home, and some to Ichiraku.

"Uh… that was un-expected…" Asuma said.

"What did I tell you?" Anko asked.

"Now… PAY UP!!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Heh… Now, now, Jiraiya… If you took all the money, we'd go broke! A-and as Hokage-"

"No can do Tsunade. You said so yourself, no backing out of it. Now gimme all the moola!" Jiraiya yelled.

The rest of the jonins groaned as they took out their money. Tsunade was hesitant about giving her money in.

"I told you not to bet on it!" Shizune scolded. "Now how are we gonna pay off the debt?!"

"Don't worry, Shizune! We'll probably think of something! I mean… I'm the Hokage!" Tsunade said, unsure of herself too.

"I'm not so sure… You still haven't paid off your last gambling debt…" Shizune said.

"…I didn't?"

**_The End._**

_**Mission Gone Wrong  
**By: Whipped Coffee_


	14. Epilogue

_I wrote this in a whole day, so don't blame me if it's not good or whatever. I was inspired to write an epilogue due to a certain FanFic that's not related to Naruto. If you want, I could give you the title and the link to it. It's basically a high school fic, but you don't need to know what happened in the real anime. What inspired me was how well the epilogue for that fic was written, so I decided to write one myself. I hope you dudes and dudetts aren't disappointed, but all I can say is..._

_Enjoy;)_

* * *

**Mission Gone Wrong  
**_By: Whipped Coffee_

**Epilogue— **

It was exactly one month after the incident. Everyone had had a great time with each other, and was enjoying each other's companies.

"So, what do you want to do Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, as they sat at Ichiraku.

Sakura and Sasuke hooked up a week after they came back. Sasuke had spilled out his feelings for Sakura, even though it seems hard to believe. Sakura even fainted right after he told her that he liked her!

"Hn."

Though Sasuke was still a cold prodigy, his heart was melting down little by little every time he spent with Sakura. And he spent A LOT of time with her too.

"I'm full anyways. Let's meet up with the others!" Sakura said excitedly as she jumped off her seat.

Sakura couldn't believe that Sasuke actually liked her. It was a dream for her. Ino was right. She had thanked Ino a billion times when Sasuke and Sakura hooked up.

"Hn." Sasuke said, as he smiled a little at Sakura's hyperness. He got up himself, and followed Sakura.

-

"Neji, what do you think about this?" Tenten asked, holding a weapon in her hand.

Neji and Tenten had been together, for a month, as you know already. And they couldn't have been any happier. When Neji's fan girls saw Tenten holding hands with Neji, they were ready to skin her alive! But after they found out that they were together, they went on with their lives gloomily.

"Hn." Neji said, knowing that Tenten knew what he thought.

Neji introduced Tenten to the Hyuuga clan two weeks after they came back. At first Hiashi was outraged. There had been no marriage outside of the clan for generations. It was always incest, and Hiashi wanted to keep it that way. But it took another week of convincing from Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi (surprisingly) to get Hiashi to change his mind.

"Great! Now let's pay for this!" Tenten said, walking to the desk.

When Tenten met the Hyuuga clan, she was scared to death. She worried about how she would act, what she would wear, how she looked. And thankfully, she had friends like Sakura and Ino to take care of things like that. She also had Hinata to tell her what to wear to a formal dinner. She knew they wouldn't accept her, knowing fully well that the clan married inside it and no one from the outside would be allowed inside, but she was willing to try and change that. It took a couple of weeks for Hiashi to calm down and accept her. She also met lots of other Hyuugas, when she spent a whole day there. She also met Hanabi, before the dinner, and Hanabi liked her right away. Tenten would sometimes train with Hanabi too, and Hinata. Of course, she still trained with Neji, nevertheless 6 in the morning.

"Isn't your boyfriend suppose to pay for it? You know when I had a boyfriend, he would always pay for anything I buy." The lady at the counter said, winking at Tenten.

"She's right. You should pay for this!" Tenten said, grinning.

Neji sighed, and pulled out some money. "Happy?"

"Very." Tenten replied, smiling.

And Neji smiled back, as they started walking out of the store.

-

"Shikamaru, I see a flower!" Ino cried, pointing up at the sky.

Ino and Shikamaru, surprisingly, got along fine. Sure Ino would sometimes nag Shikamaru to do a thing or two, but it never really got into a big fight. Sometimes people would see them just laying there in the grass, and staring at the sky together. Others would see them in the Yamanaka flower shop, with Shikamaru helping out.

"And I see a pig…" Shikamaru said, pointing at a cloud.

Though Shikamaru still think Ino is troublesome, he does what she tells him to do. Well… sometimes. Shikamaru would always know what Ino is thinking, and does the stuff she tells him to do before she even yells at him to do it. But then again, he still uses the term_, "Troublesome."_

"Hey!" Ino protested, smacking him on the arm.

Ino became less of a nagger around Shikamaru after they came back. She yelled at him a little less, but still yelled at him nevertheless. They would tend to have arguments, but not always like they usually do. Ino would spend more time with Shikamaru that is when they don't have missions.

"Let's get going. I want to meet up with the others." Ino declared, standing up already.

Shikamaru followed what Ino did, and started walking back.

-

"Ne, Hinata-chan! What do you think of this??" Naruto asked, showing Hinata a light blue-ish kimono, with flower designs on the side.

Naruto and Hinata were inseparable after they came back. Naruto was always following Hinata around, or vice-versa. The only time you would see them apart is when they go home or when they're on missions and with their other friends. Hinata had introduced Naruto to the Hyuuga clan a few days after they accepted Tenten. And boy, were they outraged by that act, too.

"It's nice." Hinata replied, admiring the kimono.

Hinata had gathered her courage and became more confident in herself. Hiashi was a little bit surprised at this too, but didn't show it. Hinata now had more potential in doing everything. When Hinata introduced Naruto to the clan, they were outraged, like they were when Neji introduced Tenten. The Hyuuga clan immediately said no to Naruto, and decided that was final. It also took a lot of persuasion too, and even Neji helped! Neji said that Naruto DID defeated him, and he also said that that showed that Naruto was stronger than he is. It took quite a while to persuade them, and even now they're not sure if they should welcome Naruto or not.

"I think this would look great on you!" Naruto said, flashing a smile at Hinata.

Naruto was still the same old Naruto. He hadn't change a bit, but he was happier now that he's with Hinata. He did everything he could to impress the Hyuuga clan. He even almost gave up once when they had said no, over and over again. But luckily, Neji and Tenten were there to knock some sense into him.

"Really…?" Hinata asked, not sure if she should buy it or not.

"Yup! I'll pay for it too! I've been saving up my money and trying not to spend it all on ramen!" Naruto said, running up to the cashier.

He paid for everything, took Hinata's hand and left the store. "Let's go to the others, ne?" Naruto asked.

Hinata just smiled and nodded her head.

-

"Tenten!!" Sakura shouted, throwing her arms over Tenten, as if she hadn't seen her for over a year.

"Hi to you too, Sakura!" Tenten said, laughing.

"And I don't get a hug?" Ino inquired, with her hands on her hips and her left hand holding on to Shikamaru's hand.

Sakura brightened up at her voice, while throwing her arms around Ino.

"Hinata!" Tenten said, hugging the Hyuuga Heiress.

"Hi Tenten-chan." Hinata said, giving Tenten a hug back.

The guys greeted each other normally, as if they'd only seen each other yesterday.

"It's been soo long!" Sakura said.

"Sakura… It was only like… 2 weeks since we last seen each other?" Tenten said,

"I know, but the missions, and not seeing each other—"

"We get it, Sakura. We were too busy to see each other." Ino said.

"It is nice seeing you guys again." Hinata said, smiling.

"It's so nice to hear your normal voice Hinata! Tell me, what did Naruto do to you?" Ino asked, winking at her.

Hinata blushed. "He didn't do anything!" She protested.

"Calm down, Hinata, I was just joking!" Ino said, giggling.

"Don't pick on Hinata, look at yourself! Turned into a cloud watcher too, right Ino?" Sakura asked, grinning.

Ino blushed at that comment. "Well, what about you and Sasuke?"

"What about us? We were having a great time!"

"Break it up guys. We don't need another fight just when we see each other." Tenten said, coming in-between them.

"And how is it with you, Tenten-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Well…" Tenten started, blushing.

"OH MY GOD!" Sakura yelled, taking it the wrong way.

"NO! Not like that!!" Tenten yelled too.

"Oh good!!" Ino said, relieved for herself more than Tenten.

"What's with all the shouting?" Shikamaru asked, coming over to the girls with the rest of the guys following behind.

"Oh nothing!!" Sakura said quickly, but then turned to Neji. "You didn't _do_ anything to Tenten, did you? Cause if you did, I swear-!"

Sasuke quickly pulled Sakura back and whispered something in her ear, which she blushed at. "You don't really mean it… do you?!" Sakura asked Sasuke.

And Sasuke just smirked.

"I do NOT want to know what that is about." Tenten muttered to Neji.

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"I wonder how Tsunade-sama paid back the debt." Sakura spoke up, changing the subject.

A few of them looked at her like she was crazy.

"What debt?" Naruto asked.

"I overheard her talking to Shizune that they were betting on us about who got together first. Tsunade-sama lost all the money to Jiraiya-sama." Sakura explained.

"Is that why we've been having extra missions lately?" Ino asked.

"Probably." Shikamaru answered.

"But that's not gonna be enough, right? I heard it was a large amount of money, and on top of that there was her last gambling debt too." Tenten said, leaning on the same wall Neji was leaning on.

"Well… I wonder how she's gonna pay everything off." Hinata said, her eyes wondering over to a TV.

**"Ever wonder what may happen when you put 12 Konoha ninjas on a mountain? Wanna see them go wild? And what happens when everything goes wrong? This show will have all the answers to the questions that you have! Mission Gone Wrong, opening tomorrow!" **

The rest of the group twitched at the TV's message.

**"Starring… The Uchiha Prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke!"** A short video of Sasuke tied to a tree trunk flashed. He was saying, "**'Dobe's idea…'" **

**"The Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, Uzumaki Naruto! 'Let's get outta here before we're caught…'" **A short video of Naruto in the bushes, crawling around came up.

A short video of Sakura looking up at the sky, **"'It looks like it's gonna rain…' Tsunade's very own student, Haruno Sakura!" **

**"The Hyuuga Heiress, Hyuuga Hinata! 'I have a feeling… we forgot something…'" **A short video of Hinata in the cabin flashed up.

**"The Matchmaker of the show, Inuzuka Kiba!!" **A short video of Kiba flashed up from when he was outside, talking with Shino. **"'So have you sent a bug to them?'" **

**"The Silent Partner, Aburame Shino!!"** A short video of Shino in the house, with Ino running around in the background, showed up. **"'SPIT OUT MY BUG!'" **

**"The Lazy one in the house, Nara Shikamaru!!"** A short video of Shikamaru tied to the trunk flashed up. **"'How troublesome… to get beaten by a bunch of girls…'" **

**"Yamanaka Ino, the one who overreacts when there's no bathroom!"** A short video of Ino's shocked face flashed up, saying, **"'You. Have got. To be. Kidding. Me.'" **

**"The Very Lost One there, Akimichi Chouji!!"** A short video of Chouji on the ground, fiddling with ramen came up. **"'What is a ramen doing here…?'" **

**"The Hyuuga Prodigy we all know and love, Hyuuga Neji!!"** A short video of Neji, arms crossed with a serious face came up. **"'Your idea of fun is eating ramen.'" **

**"Under Maito Gai's training, Rock Lee!!"** A short video of Lee's confused face came up. **"'H-how'd? W-what'd? W-when'd?'" **

**"And lastly but not least, our very own Weapons Mistress, Tenten!!"** A short video of Tenten smiling sheepishly came up. **"'Heh… We forgot that you were still out here…" **

**"And now you know our characters! And we'll show more, tomorrow!! Stay tuned if you want to find out what happens, or, if you just want to laugh at these poor, pathetic ninjas!" **

The preview of the show came to an end, and left the group twitching their eye out. Only one word can express their anger…

"TSUNADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_**Finally complete,  
The End(:**_


	15. Credits

**Credits**

Thanks to all you guys and girls for sticking through with my story!! And it took a very long time to complete it… But now it's finally done!! And who knows… will there be a sequel? Lols, there probably won't… Too bad. ;D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto… Never did, never will

**Title: **Mission Gone Wrong

**Created By**: Whipped Coffee (Known before as Ice Phnix)

**And now I'd like to thank these peepz for reviewing my stories. ;D Scroll away and see if your name is there. If it isn't… I might've missed you. Hehehehe. I'm slow these days, so don't mind me. :D**

**Thanx you peepz for reviewing!:**

-**a**katsuki-**l**eader1-

-**S**weet-**A**nime-**D**evil-

**a** **f**riend

**A**ori **K**enji

**A**sian**A**nime**G**oddess

**a**temswhitetigermew

**A**zul **L**una

**B**ABY**d**oe.

**b**lood-_a_-**k**nife-_a_nd-**s**lits

**B**lazing **P**hoenix **L**

**B**uBbLe **G**uM **c**HeRrY

**C**.A.M.E.O.1 _a_nd **O**nly

**C**hibi-**S**hika-**I**no

**C**ocoz**F**lavoredz**T**ea

**d**oe**H**EARTED

**D**reaming_101_

**e**legant-**s**hining-**m**oon

**E**verlite

**F**alcon**F**ire

**F**uunny**T**hing**J**eeaaLoosy

**G**riffin **D**. **S**age

**H**eadlight_39_

**i**no**s**hika

**I**nu **A**nime **G**irl

**I**nu**O**bsessed o.o

**i**nuyasha's **l**ittle **a**ngle

**j**utsu **m**aster _kills_ **p**erverts

**K**airiku **A**ura

**K**akashi**L**over911

**K**ing of **W**erewolves

**k**unoichiX**w**itch

**K**yllex _of_ **D**arkness

**L**ink **F**angirl01

**l**oving**m**y**l**ife

**M**alfunctioning **M**alfoy

**m**isto-**s**hadow

**M**iyu **M**ira

**M**M-**K**okopelli

**m**ust**l**ove**n**aruto

**n**ative-**k**itten

**N**eji**H**yuga's**a**ngel_1234_

**n**ejitenfan

**N**injax_5000_

**n**o **o**ne

**P**arade

**P**hoenix **H**ollowell

**p**ouncer _6_

**P**rincess **A**iyana

**r**andomly**b**anshee

**R**ed**B**rick

**S**akura_12_

**s**aku**s**asu**h**ina**n**aru**c**han

**S**arcastically**T**roublesome**G**irl

**s**erene**s**orceress

**s**n_1_ck_3_r**D**00dl_3_

**S**now **D**rop **P**rincess

**s**odeno**s**hirayuki13

_**s**_onichiri-**T**

**S**trawberry**S**tyle

**S**weet**K**isses9

**T**ayume

**t**enten **h**yugga

**T**entens**B**est**F**riend

**T**he **R**eading **M**aid

**T**sukiko **Y**uki

**W**inter**W**ind0222

**X**-275 **S**trike **Fi**sha

**x**PrincessGoth**x**

**x**T**x**N**x**L**x**

**X**.**x**.Naruto.Dreamer.**x**.**X**

**Y**uri

**Thanx you dudes and dudetts for putting my story on favorites!!:**

**-a**katsuki-**l**eader**1-**

**-.-h**oney_dew_7**-.-**

**a**katsuki**s**asori

_anna_**6442**

**A**nime**l**over116

**a**NiME**l**Uver_234_

AsianAnimeGoddess

atemswhitetigermew

**A**zul **L**una

B**A**BYdo**e**.

_B_aby_S_noopy

chicken con carne

**C**ocoz**F**lavoredz**T**ea

coldzero9

**D**evil**B**eside**Y**ou

**D**iamond _Blue_ **E**yes

**d**oe**H**EARTED

**D**reaming101

**e**legant-**s**hining-**m**oon

Ever_l_ite

**G**riffin **D**. **S**age

**H**eadlight_39_

**I**tsumo **N**eko

KakashiLover911

**K**ing _of_ **W**erewolves

**k**isa **s**ohma **c**ookie

**K**yllex of **D**arkness

**L**ight**p**aws2.0

**l**ito-**p**ink-**c**hihuahua

**l**oving_my_**l**ife

**M**iyu **M**ira

m_u_s_t_lov_enaru_to

nejitenfan

**n**icole_-_**l**orelei

**N**i**n**jax**5**0**0**0

**P**rincess **A**iyana

**R**ed **E**yes **C**ry in the **D**arkness

**R**anger**H**

**S**akura_12_

**S**akura**c**han0342

**S**arcastically**T**roublesome**G**irl

sasuke_rules_org

SayixCheese

s_h_aww_t_y_16_

**S**ilver**F**ox**F**lame

**S**niper**l**eader_190_

**s**olemn**k**ino**b**lossom

**s**trawberry9212

StrawberryStyle

**S**weet**K**isses**9**

Sweet-tooth**1**5**1**5**1**5**1**5

**T**entens**B**est**F**riend

**T**he **F**ilipina **D**reamer

**T**he **R**eading **M**aid

toxic-tears-toxic-fears

**v**egita_17_60

**V**oldie's **M**istress

_w_idgetof_d_oom**666**

X.x.**N**aruto.**D**reamer.x.X

x**P**rincess**G**othx

xXx-**w**EiR-**O**r-**W**hAt-xXx

**Y**uki **A**kira

'**ndd the peepz who put dhizz on alerts::**

-.-**h**oney**d**ew**7**-.-

**7**nmel**z**

**a**katsuki**s**asori

**A**sian**A**nime**G**oddess

**A**urea**m**onster

BABYdoe.

**B**aby**S**noopy

**B**lazing **P**hoenix **L**

**B**yaku_x_**h**isa**4**eva

**C**.A.M.E.O.1 and **O**nly

**c**hidori-**n**o-**k**age

**c**olkagirinai **h**ikaridzero9

**D**reaming_101_

**F**alcon**F**ire

**F**uunny**T**hing**J**eeaaLoosy

_K_akashi_L_over_911_

**K**yllex of **D**arkness

**L**exa_1990_

_L_ink_ F_angirl_01_

_**L**_ook_** b**_ellow _**t**_he _**t**_ruth

**M**a**G**i**C**s**L**i**F**e

_m_isto-_s_hadow

**M**iyu **M**ira

Momo-chan X3

m**u**stl**o**ve**n**arut**o**

**n**eji**t**e**n**fa**n**

**n**icole-**l**orelei

**N**inja_x_**5**000

_O_ne_S_ong_05_

**P**ara**d**e

**p**ouncer **6**

**P**rincess **A**iyana

randomlybanshee

_R_ed_un_icorn_2_

**S**akur**a1**2

**s**n1ck3rD_00_dl3

**S**traw**b**erry**S**tyle

**S**weet**K**isses**9**

**T**ayume

**W**hite-**t**iger-**l**ost-**a**ngel

**x**PrincessGoth**x**

**x**T**x**N**x**L**x**

_Y_u_n_a _T_suki_s_h_ir_o

**The awesomely C2s who put my story in::**

**A**wesomely **A**wesome **S**tories

**S**asu x **S**aku

**n**aruto **f**renzy

sasusaku,naruhina,nejiten,shikaino **s**hrine

**And gracias for taking time to read my story and this **_**credit's **_**page. :D**

_Special Notes_

King of Werewolves – Kill me. Kill me please!! Ohmygosh I didn't realize I forgot the idea o.o Damn me D…; Kill me seriously… I just hope that you're not too angry or pissed that I forgot to use your idea x.x I'll use it in another story though:D In my other story, _Love's Rival_. :p Sorry!!

Yay! My first finished story:D Wooohooo I'm happy:D

**N**ow on to my next story, which you could feel free to check out, 6 Months with the Hyuuga Family. I seriously need to make the title shorter… TT How about… 6 M.W.T.H.F.? Looool That looks weird… Don't mind me; I'm just talking to myself… Feel free to review, while I'm talking to myself!! How about… 6 M.H.F.? Without the 'with the'… Aiiii… -Stressing Out-

**F**inally done… ;D I feel relieved to have this story off my back now… Not that I didn't like writing it. It was… very new. ;D Cuz I usually write a story, stop in the middle, and start a new one. Hehe, don't tell me you never did that either! Hahs, it feels nice to write a story and stick with it!

**P**lease review! …But there's nothing to review for so… Thanx for reading, and have a nice day!!!

Mission Gone Wrong;)  
Copyrighted©2007 by Whipped Coffee  
All Rights Reserved.  
Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Whipped Coffee.


End file.
